4xJ
by LDDW
Summary: Il avait cru pouvoir se jouer de la vrai beauté en voyant passer ce cygne au loin. Il s'était laissé éblouir par la blancheur de son plumage, par la grâce de cette créature glissant sur les eaux. Mais il avait eu tort. Ce qu'il avait prit pour l'amour, ce n'était que le pale reflet d'un animal à la cervelle d'oiseau...
1. Prologue

\- Prologue -

C'était le monde surnaturel qui régissait son univers. Sa réalité, c'était tout ce qui appartenait, pour certains, au domaine de l'impossible.

Cependant, ce n'est pas parce qu'on appartient à un univers chimérique que les épreuves de la vie ne sont pas moins dures à affronter.

Il avait cru pouvoir se jouer de la vrai beauté en voyant passer ce cygne au loin. Il s'était laissé éblouir par la blancheur de son plumage, par la grâce de cette créature glissant sur les eaux.

Mais il avait eu tort.

Ce qu'il avait prit pour l'Amour, ce n'était que le pale reflet d'un animal à la cervelle d'oiseau.

Mon histoire n'est pas ce que vous croyez...

Tout d'abord, il y aura un rappel à l'importance des petites choses, celles qui passent inaperçues. Afin de redonner aux petits détails la place qu'ils méritent, parce qu'un jour, nous nous rendrons compte que ce sont eux qui font les plus grands exploits. Que se ont eux qui mettent nos rêves et la réalité en communion.

Enfin, nous ferons en sorte de ne pas laisser la douleur nous endurcir ou l'amertume nous contrôler.

Nous ne créerons pas notre beauté par des mots bien définis, mais la cultiverons, grâce à de la douceur et surtout, en restant vrai.


	2. Partie I - L'aigle -

Un grand merci à **Skiria** (hashtag-ma-sauveuse-parce-que-je-suis-une-shit-en-ortho) qui a bien voulu être la correctrice de ce nouveau crossover ! Il y avait quand même 10 pages à corriger donc je lui tire mon chapeau pour avoir été aussi efficace !

* * *

Partie I - L'Aigle -

Inspirant profondément, Harry se décida à sortir de sa cachette pour atteindre l'enceinte du lycée de Forks.

Sa première erreur avait consisté à ne prévoir aucun moyen de transport moldu pour accéder à l'école. En attendant de pouvoir se procurer une voiture, ou même un vélo, il s'était contenté de stupidement transplaner.

Dernière un grand érable, à quelques mètres du parking, il s'était alors retrouvé les pieds dans une flaque d'eau et le bas du pantalon couvert de boue.

Merlin soit loué, personne ne fit attention à lui alors qu'il se dirigeait d'un pas nerveux vers l'accueil.

Certainement trop occupés à parler de leurs été, les autres étudiants ne semblaient pas préoccupés par l'apparition soudaine d'un nouvel élève parmi eux.

Le lycée ne ressemblait en rien à son ancienne école. Il s'agissait d'un bâtiment en briques de couleur marron cernés d'arbustes. Le lycée était relativement petit en comparaison de Poudlard, mais l'ambiance verdoyante et pluvieuse rappelaient à Harry ses années passées en Ecosse.

Il lui sembla étrange de se mouvoir dans un autre une autre tenue que sa robe noir habituelle.

Pour son premier jour de cours, il portait un jean classique et une chemise à carreau bleu. Ses lunettes rondes pendaient toujours au bout de son nez, et sa frange couvrait avec une grande efficacité sa cicatrice. L'humidité ambiante avait sculpté ses mèches de cheveux en de larges boucles désordonnées.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Harry allait évoluer dans un univers où il était maître de son destin, où personne n'irait dès le départ le traiter de délinquant ou de menteur. Ici, dans cette petite ville de seulement 3120 habitants, il serait seulement un jeune homme d'origine anglaise.

D'un pas soudainement plus décidé, Harry traversa un chemin pavé bordé de haies sombres. Le bureau, à l'intérieur, n'était pas aussi vaste que le bureau de Dumbledore. C'était une salle d'attente exiguë avec des chaises pliantes capitonnées, une moquette orange, et des murs surchargés de trophées. La pièce était coupée en deux par un long comptoir qu'encombraient des dépliants aux couleurs vives.

Derrière l'un des bureaux, une vieille femme parlait sans grand enthousiasme avec une jeune fille aux traits asiatique. Cette dernière avait des cheveux rouge éclatant. Harry eut alors un petit pincement au cœur en pensant à Tonks.

\- " Mon frère n'a pas besoin que nos parents remplissent ces papiers puisque je peux le faire moi-même ! " Argumenta avec véhémence la jeune fille. "J'ai été émancipé pendant l'été et j'ai à présent la garde exclusive de mon frère !"

Harry remarqua un air de profond dégoût inscrit sur le visage de la secrétaire. Cette dernière avait les cheveux remontés en chignon et de fine lunette d'un jaune acide, curieusement assorties à la moquette orange de la pièce.

\- "Vos parents auraient dû avertir par courriers le lycée de ce changement, mademoiselle Faust. Je suis désolé mais je ne peux rien faire pour vous. A présent, si cela ne vous ennui pas, d'autres personnes attendent." Répliqua la femme d'un ton froid en dirigeant son regard vers Harry.

La jeune fille aux cheveux rouges lança à la femme un regard sombre et commença à furieusement entasser ses papiers et sortir en ouragan du bureau.

\- "Monsieur Black si je ne me trompe ?", annonça la femme avec un sourire retrouvé sur le visage. "Venez-ici que je puisse vous donner votre emploie du temps."

\- "Je...Euh...Oui Madame, je vous remercie". Répondit le garçon en s'avançant vers le comptoir.

\- "Vous commencerez ce matin avec un cours d'histoire. Voici le numéro des salles de cours ainsi qu'un plan du lycée."

\- "Merci beaucoup", répéta Harry avec un sourire timide.

\- "Quel garçon poli ! " Fit remarquer la secrétaire, une note d'approbation dans la voix. "On ne peut pas dire la même chose pour tout le monde." Ajouta-t-elle en regardant un instant la porte par laquelle la jeune fille était sorti.

-"Les parents sont aussi immatures que leurs enfants de nos jours. Franchement, émanciper à l'avance ses enfants pour partir voyager...Mais où va le monde ?"

-" En réalité, je suis moi-même émancipé." Annonça Harry d'un ton neutre, bien qu'en réalité, il bouillonnait intérieurement.

Les yeux de la femme se rétrécir soudainement.

\- "L'éducation n'est plus ce qu'elle était..." Marmonna la vieille femme dans sa barbe.

Son comportement rappela à Harry celui de Kreature. Il semblait que tout comme le vieil elfe de maison, cette femme ne parvenait pas à trier ses pensées de ses paroles...

-" Nous vous souhaitons une bonne année dans le Lycée de Forks, Monsieur Black". Claqua la femme d'un air de nouveau dédaigneux.

Harry mit quelques secondes à comprendre qu'il venait d'être renvoyé du bureau sans autres formalités.

Il sorti en catimini de la pièce, quelques peu froissé par l'attitude de la secrétaire.

\- "Ne rumine pas à cause d'elle ! " Déclara une voix féminine à côté de lui.

Se retournant, Harry fit face à un visage couvert de piercings.

\- "Pardon ?" Demanda le jeune homme en fronçant les sourcils d'incompréhension.

\- " Madame Stig n'est qu'une vieille autruche frigide. Annonça la fille d'une voix amusée. Elle est tellement vieille qu'elle doit tout droit venir de l'air glacière. Et crois-moi, ce n'est certainement pas elle qui a inventé le feu !"

Harry ne put s'empêcher de glousser à la remarque.

-" Elle me fait penser à la bibliothécaire de mon ancienne école », révéla le jeune homme en souriant. "C'était la sorcière la plus acariâtre que je n'ai jamais rencontré. D'un seul regard, elle pouvait transformer en blobsish quiconque avait l'audace de corner ses livres ! "

Ce fut au tour de la jeune fille de rire.

\- " Ce n'est rien en comparaison de ce qui t'attends si tu ne rends pas tes livres à temps ici ! Plaisanta-t-elle." Notre bibliothécaire enterre généralement ses victimes au milieu des livres de la réserve. Aucun espoir de retrouver ton corps dans toute cette paperasse, crois-moi !

Les deux adolescents se mirent à rire de bon cœur avant de retrouver un calme relatif.

\- " Au fait, je m'appelle Julia !" Se présenta la jeune fille.

\- "Harry Black", répondit le sorcier en secouant la main de son étrange interlocutrice.

\- "Black ?" Répéta Julia en levant un sourcil. "As-tu un lien de parenté avec la famille Black de la réserve ?".

\- "J'ai hérité du nom de mon parrain", Expliqua Harry. " Il avait en effet un lien de sang avec les blacks de ce côté des États-Unis".

\- "Ton accent me dis que tu es fraîchement débarqué d'Angleterre." Fit remarquer Julia d'un ton moqueur.

\- "Démasqué !" sourit Harry, "je viens de Londres".

\- "Londres ?" S'extasia la jeune fille. "Je rêve de m'enfuir d'ici pour aller vivre dans une grande ville animée ! Forks est certainement le trou du cul du monde et il n'est pas rare que les gens en sorte plus que n'y emménage !"

\- "Curieux", la taquina Harry. "Je me suis justement enfuit de la ville animée que tu fantasmes pour vivre une vie tranquille dans ce trou."

\- "Une raison de plus de me méfier de toi !" Plaisanta la jeune fille en lui faisant un clin d'œil subjectif.

\- " **Alors** comme ça, on délaisse son compagnon d'infortune pour flirter avec les nabots ? Demanda une voix grave dans le dos de Harry.

Le sorcier se retourna prestement, prêt à sortir sa baguette contre l'agresseur. Mauvais réflexe d'une guerre mille fois maudite. Il retint son geste à temps.

L'homme qui lui faisait face mesurait bien deux têtes de plus que lui. Les cheveux rasta, et le teint sombre, il était l'image même d'un chanteur de reggae des années 80.

-"Harry, je te présente Joseph", les présenta Julia avec un sourire en coin. "Joseph, voici Harry."

Les deux garçons se serrèrent la main bien que Harry soit quelques peu intimidé par la taille du nouveau venu.

\- "Soit sans craintes, il ne mord pas", le rassura Julia qui semblait avoir deviné ses pensées. " Joseph ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche ! C'est comme qui dirait un fervent animiste ! Il serait trop terrifié que ton esprit ne revienne le hanter."

\- "Peut-être qu'il est un peu tôt pour parler de mes convictions religieuses, Julia..." Répondit Joseph d'un ton légèrement offensé.

\- " Si ça peut nous mettre sur un pied d'égalité..." Sourit ironiquement Harry. " Sache que je crois très fermement aux fantômes et aux esprits. Un soir d'Halloween, j'ai été invité au centième anniversaire d'un fantôme qui hantait mon ancien pensionnat. Son vœu le plus cher était de participer au club des Chasseurs sans tête...Un rêve dur à réaliser puisqu'un morceau de peau attachait encore sa tête à son cou...D'où son surnom : Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête"

Un silence soudain s'installa. Joseph et Julia regardaient à présent le sorcier comme si c'était lui qui avait perdu la tête. Harry se demanda si parler de Poudlard sous le ton de l'humour n'avait pas été une mauvaise idée. Mais avant de mener à terme sa réflexion, il fut soudainement enveloppé dans une étreinte d'ours.

\- " Tu as entendu ce qu'il vient de dire Julia ? C'est décidé, on l'adopte !" S'écria Joseph avec ferveur en berçant dans ses bras son nouveau jouet.

\- "Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée..." répondit Julia en jouant le même jeu que son acolyte, ignorant les yeux terrifiés d'un Harry ne comprenant pas ce qui lui arrivait.

"Te souviens-tu de ce qui est arrivé au dernier garçon innocent que nous avons pris en charge ? Casper ne s'est jamais remis de notre mortel compagnie !"

\- " S'il te plait Julia ! " Supplia le grand adolescent avec des yeux de chiot." On pourrait juste l'initier au satanisme et sacrifier quelques vierges en son honneur ! "

\- " Personnellement, je préfère les nouveaux nés..." Intervint Harry, ayant fini par comprendre que Joseph avait une façon bien à lui d'inclure les gens dans son cercle.

\- " Tu vois ? "S'extasia le rasta, un sourire d'illuminé sur le visage. " Il est parfait ! "

Julia soupira, mimant une lassitude qui ne pouvait atteindre ses yeux remplis d'amusement.

\- " Très bien Joseph..." Concéda-t-elle. "Mais je te préviens, ce n'est pas moi cette fois qui le jette aux cabinets s'il meurt précocement dans une de tes pratiques occultes ! "

\- " Promis ! " Accepta le garçon en faisant un signe de croix sur son cœur après avoir relâché son otage.

Les trois adolescents ne se quittèrent plus jusqu'à ce que la cloche ne retentisse, les obligeant à se diriger chacun vers leur cours respectif. Julia et Joseph assurèrent à Harry qu'ils se rejoindraient de nouveau à l'heure du déjeuner.

Harry rejoignit sa classe d'Histoire sur un petit nuage. Pas un seul instant depuis qu'il avait quitté l'Angleterre il n'avait imaginé faire une rencontre de ce genre. Sans aucune notoriété, sans rumeurs préconçues à son sujet, il était parvenu à susciter l'intérêt de parfais inconnus.

N'ayant pas vraiment d'estime pour lui-même, c'était une révélation pour le moins réjouissante dans l'esprit du sorcier.

Harry fut rapidement présenté à la classe par le professeur avant d'être dirigé vers une place libre. Il avait fait de son mieux pour paraître banal aux yeux des autres étudiants, mais les chuchotements entre les élèves prouvaient qu'il serait bientôt la prochaine attraction du bahut.

Harry s'installa tout guilleret à côté d'un blond au teint pâle.

A son grand désespoir, le professeur avait la voix aussi monotone que Monsieur Binns.

Tout en prenant des notes sur la guerre de sécession, il jeta un regard discret vers son voisin de table. Ce dernier donnait l'impression d'être constipé, son visage traduisant milles souffrances dans une moue à la limite d'une rupture d'anévrisme.

\- " Mec ? " Interrogea calmement Harry à l'attention du pauvre garçon. " Tout va bien ? "

Le garçon parût sursauter au son de sa voix, comme s'il n'avait pas remarqué Harry à ses côtés. Lentement, sa tête se tourna dans sa direction. Son visage était un mélange de différentes émotions contradictoires. On pouvait y lire surprise, intercompréhension, mais aussi peur et colère.

Ce n'est qu'en remarquant le couleur de ses yeux que Harry comprit enfin.

« Merde...se dit-il. C'est bien ma veine ! ».

Son esprit d'ancien combattant téléchargea tout ce qu'il avait retenu sur les vampires.

A en juger par les yeux onyx de la créature et de son air maladif, il s'agissait probablement d'un nouveau née d'origine moldue et qui plus est, ayant un régime alimentaire composé principalement d'animaux non-magiques.

Harry n'était pas réellement surprit de voir tel être dans une école moldue. La communauté sorcière était en grande partie raciste et mis à part les vellas, peu de créatures magiques n'avaient de droits assez conséquents pour bénéficier d'une éducation magique.

Il nota mentalement d'en toucher quelques mots à Hermione dans une lettre.

-" Je...Je vais bien, je te remercie." Articula avec difficulté le blond à son côté. " Je ne supporte juste pas les lieux trop confinés..."

Harry répondit à son interlocuteur par un sourire encourageant. Il saluait par ailleurs la capacité du vampire à tordre la vérité à son avantage. Dans une salle de classe aussi exiguë, les odeurs humaines devaient être une vraie torture.

\- " Je comprends." Concéda Harry avec un hochement de tête. " Je suis moi-même un peu claustro. Généralement, pour supporter mon malaise, je prends avec moi des sucreries ou quelques chocolats..."

\- "Je suis intolérant au glucose." Contrat le blond avec un rire sans humour.

\- " Oh, euh...Dans ce cas...J'ai peut-être ce qu'il te faut..." Bafouilla le sorcier en fouillant dans son sac.

Sous le regard médusé du vampire, il brandit alors triomphalement une sucette en forme de cœur.

\- " Ah ! " S'exclama Harry. " Voilà la petite coquine ! Garantit sans glucose ! "

Harry vit alors le nez de la créature frémir devant la sucrerie et il savait que le garçon finirait par céder à la tentation.

Lorsque le blond goûtât au bonbon, ses yeux topaze s'illuminèrent de surprise.

\- " C'est...C'est..." Bégaya la créature, à court de mot.

\- " Délicieux n'est-ce pas ? " Termina Harry avec bonne humeur. C'est à la Royal Bumble, une variété de sauge arbustive rouge.

\- " Une fleur ? " Demanda le vampire d'un air septique.

\- " C'est un suc de fleur en réalité. Son essence si tu préfères. Elle a des vertus antiseptique, calmante, énergétique, et c'est un fluidifiant sanguin fonctionnant aussi bien comme tonique."

Un silence suivit cette déclaration et Harry se sentit quelques peu gêné face à l'air désorienté du vampire.

-"Mm...Merci..." Annonça finalement le blond, un soupçon d'incrédulité dans la voix.

\- " Harry. " Répondit le sorcier avec un sourire timide.

-" Je...Quoi ? " Demanda le vampire, l'air encore plus désorienté qu'il ne l'était déjà.

\- " Harry. Harry Black. " Répéta le brun. " C'est mon nom.

La créature eut enfin l'air de comprendre les dires du sorcier.

\- " Oh pardon ! C'était vraiment impolie de ma part. Enchanté de te rencontrer Harry ! Je suis Jasper Cullen ! "

\- " Le plaisir est pour moi ", lui sourit Harry avant de retourner à ses notes.

A son grand étonnement, se fut au tour de Jasper d'engager la conversation. Il regardait à présent le jeune homme avec curiosité tout en appréciant son bonbon.

\- " Es-tu lié à la famille Black de la réserve ? C'est la première fois que je te vois ici..."

\- " Je ne leur suis apparenté que de nom. J'ai été adopté par mon parrain, qui porte le nom de Black." L'informa vaguement Harry. " J'ai emménagé à Forks vers la fin de l'été."

\- " J'en déduit par ton accent que tu es anglais. Je ne savais pas que Billy avait de la famille en Angleterre ", s'étonna Jasper.

\- "La famille Black s'est éclatée en plusieurs branches depuis l'arrivée des premiers colons sur les rives amérindiennes. Nombreux sont ceux qu'on a présenté à la couronne d'Angleterre dans une tentative pour « civiliser » le nouveau continent".

-"Je vois..." Répondit Jasper. " Es-tu venu vivre près de la réserve pour renouer avec les origines de ton parrain ? "

Harry ne put s'empêcher d'admirer l'esprit définitivement plus déductif du vampire après avoir été alimenté.

\- "C'est exact « concéda le sorcier. " Je suis ici en alternance. Je suis les cours basiques dans cette école, et bénéficie d'une éducation disons...Plus traditionnelle à la réserve. Je voudrais devenir garde forestier et les amérindiens locaux sont les plus à mène de m'enseigner la préservation de la faune et de la flore."

\- " C'est un projet intéressant, approuva le vampire. D'où t'es venue ta passion pour l'environnement ? "

\- " Je crois que ça a commencé lorsque que j'ai fait la connaissance du garde-chasse à côté de mon ancienne école. Il était aussi professeur et m'a appris beaucoup de chose sur les animaux et la forêt. Et toi ? Des projets ?

Jasper grimaça à la question est Harry comprit que l'orientation professionnel n'était certainement pas le sujet de prédilection d'un vampire. Néanmoins, le blond finit pas répondre d'un ton détaché :

\- " Mon père est docteur. Je trouve que c'est une profession assez noble, je veux dire, sauver des vies et tout ça...Mais j'aimerais plutôt m'orienter vers la psychothérapie."

\- " Aider les gens est en effet un bon objectif", l'encouragea Harry. " Au lieu de guérir des corps, tu guérirais les esprits. Je suppose que tu dois avoir en toi un grand don d'empathie."

La curiosité revint sur le visage du vampire, comme si Harry était un sujet à étudier.

\- " C'est ce que mes proches me font souvent remarquer..." Avoua le blond avec un petit sourire gêné. " Mais ma sensibilité est pour la plupart du temps plus un poids qu'un réel atout au quotidien ..."

\- " Tu es du genre à vouloir résoudre les problèmes de tout le monde, et à te mettre dans un état dépressif dès que tu échoues..." Résuma Harry, comprenant parfaitement de ce dont Jasper voulait parler.

Jasper hocha la tête mais n'ajouta rien à l'affirmation du brun. Le reste du cours se passa dans le calme. Le blond aida quelques fois Harry sur des passages de la guerre de sécession et le sorcier lui en fut reconnaissant.

Il n'avait pas été facile de se remettre à niveau après Poudlard.

Lorsque la cloche sonna la fin du cour, Jasper lança à Harry un dernier sourire timide avant de se diriger hors de la salle.

La suite des événement se passa dans un flou total. Au bout de quelques secondes, tous les élèves de la classe était regroupé autour de lui.

Il eut bien sur droit à une flopée de questions sur ses origines et les circonstance qui l'avait amené à emménager à Forks. Mais la question qui se trouva sur toutes les lèvres fut surtout :

« De quoi avez-vous parlé avec Cullen ? »

Apparemment, Jasper s'était fait peu d'ami par sa personnalité introvertie et timide.

La matinée passa assez rapidement après cet événement. Harry n'avait en réalité qu'une seule hâte, rejoindre Joseph et Julia.

Lorsqu'il rentra dans la cafétéria, ses deux compères lui firent signe depuis une petite table dans un coin.

Beaucoup d'étudiants lui avait proposé de manger avec eux pour le déjeuner, mais Harry avait fait valoir ses engagements auprès des deux adolescents qu'il avait rencontré plus tôt dans la matinée.

 _" Tu ne devrais pas traîner avec eux ! "_ L'avait-on averti plusieurs fois.

 _"On les appelle la bande des_ **J,** _ils ne sont pas fréquentables !"_

 _" lls incarnent à eux deux la Pédale et la Guine réuni en une seule initiale ! "_

\- " Et qu'est-ce que tu leurs à répondus ? " Demanda Julia avec nervosité.

Harry était à présent en train de leur raconter sa première matinée au sein du lycée.

Ses deux nouveaux amis avaient d'abord rit en écoutant sa rencontre avec Jasper. Cependant, le ton de la conversation devint plus sérieux lorsque Harry aborda le harcèlement qu'il avait subi plus tard dans la matinée.

Dès qu'il avait en effet annoncé vouloir déjeuner en compagnie de Julia et Joseph, rebaptisés la bande des J par les autres étudiant, les gens étaient soudain devenus beaucoup moins sympathiques à son égard.

\- " Je leur ai dit que si mon orientation sexuelle avait un tel impact sur leur jugement, alors je ne voyais absolument pas l'intérêt de déjeuner en leur compagnie."

\- "Tu...Tu n'as pas dit ça ?" S'étrangla Joseph, avalant de travers sa salade.

-Puis pour la forme" ajouta le sorcier. " Je les ai informés que mon deuxième prénom était James."

\- " Harry..." Murmura Julia d'une voix angoissée. "Tu ne te rends pas compte de tout le harcèlement qui va en découler...Les gens de Forks sont très étroits d'esprit et les homosexuels ne sont pas vus d'un très bon œil dans les petites villes..."

\- " Je ne suis pas venu ici pour m'accoquiner toute la ville et obtenir la faveur des autres étudiants. Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, je suis ici en alternance. La moitié de ma semaine se passera à la réserve. De plus, le regard des autres ne me fait pas peur. Je refuse de faire semblant d'être une personne que je ne suis pas. Et si pour cela, il faut que je me ballade avec un t-shirt imprimé de l'initial J, je n'aurais aucun scrupule ! "

Ses deux compagnons rirent de son audace. Pendant le reste du repas, ils parlèrent de tout et de rien. Joseph et Julia étaient des adolescents intelligents, avec un sens de l'humour bien développé et dotés des langues acérées.

Harry était heureux de les avoir rencontrés dès son premier jour au lycée.

\- " Donc, vous jouez tous les deux d'un instrument ? Demanda Harry. Quelle chance vous avez ! Mon ancien bahut ne dispensait pas de cours de musique..."

\- " On pourra te donner quelques leçons de rattrapage si tu le souhaite ? " Lui proposa Julia. " Si tu t'en sors bien, tu pourras peut-être intégrer notre groupe ! "

\- " Vous avez un groupe ? " S'étonna le sorcier. " Quel genre de musique jouez-vous ? "

\- " On est principalement sûr de la musique alternative". L'informa Joseph avec fierté.

\- " Alternative ?" Répéta bêtement Harry sans comprendre.

\- " On en avait marre que les gens de l'école s'acharnent à nous mettre dans des cases." Lui expliqua Julia. "L'alternative est une musique qui s'affranchit de tout type d'appartenance de style, de forme de jeu, de famille musicale et de règles à respecter. Elle s'invente avec ses propres critères de composition, de réalisation ou de diffusion. On s'inspire de nombreuses influences musicales sans pour autant s'enfermer dans des codes spécifiques de genre."

\- "J'aime l'idée", murmura Harry, les yeux pétillants. " La musique vous aide donc à vous déconnecter un peu du harcèlement que vous subissez ici ? "

\- " Mon dieu oui et heureusement qu'on a ça ! " Soupira Julia.

\- " Vous n'avez pas essayé d'en parler à l'administration ou au psychologue du lycée ? " Demanda Harry, son esprit se tournant soudain vers la conversation qu'il avait eu avec Jasper.

Au lieu de répondre directement à sa question, Joseph préféra lui raconter une histoire.

\- " Connais-tu la blague du moine tibétain ? " Demanda-t-il au brun.

-" Non..." Répondit Harry, quelque peu désorienté par le changement de sujet.

\- " Un moine tibétain marche sur une route glacée de montagne et entend un faible pépiement. Il regarde autour de lui et voit au pied d'une haie, un tout petit moineau à moitié mort de froid. Il le prend et le réchauffe dans ses mains.

"Que faire, s'interroge-t-il ? Si je le garde avec moi, il va salir ma robe et au couvent le chat le mangera. Si je le laisse ici, il va mourir de froid."

Soudain une idée lui vient : pour le protéger du gel, il place l'oisillon dans une bouse fumante de vache sacrée, et poursuit son chemin l'âme en paix.

L'oisillon se réchauffe et commence à chanter à plein gosier sa joie d'être encore vivant. Un renard qui passe par là, et entend la bouse de vache chanter. Intrigué il s'approche, découvre notre moineau et le croque.

Trois moralités à cette histoire :

1) Celui qui te met dans la merde ne te veut pas forcément du mal ;

2) Celui qui t'en sort ne te veut pas forcément du bien ;

3) Quand tu es dans la merde, ferme ta gueule !

Les trois étudiants rirent une nouvelle fois à pleins poumons. Mais bien que Harry trouvât l'histoire de Joseph amusante, il était loin d'être d'accord avec la troisième morale.

* * *

\- " Je suis heureux que tu t'ais fait de nouveaux amis ", s'extasia Billy avec un sourire paternel. " Sirius serait très fière de toi !"

\- " J'aurais aimé qu'il soit ici, avec nous pour partager ce repas..." Murmura le jeune sorcier d'une vois nostalgique.

\- "Son esprit est avec nous Harry, soit en sure ! " le rassura le vieil homme.

\- " Et puis on est là maintenant, non ? " L'encouragea Jacob, le visage rayonnant.

\- " Oui", concéda Harry en souriant à ses hôtes. " J'ai l'impression que je ne le dirais jamais assez, mais merci pour tout..."

\- " C'était la moindre des choses ! " S'offusqua Billy. " Sirius venait passer tous ses étés à la réserve lorsqu'il était enfant. Tout comme toi, c'était un bon garçon. Je suis heureux d'accueillir son filleul chez moi ! "

\- " Les anciens ont été moins accueillant que vous à bien des égards..." Fit remarquer le jeune homme en baissant la tête vers son assiette.

\- " C'était la première fois qu'ils acceptaient un étranger dans le clan Harry. Ne leur en veux pas, tu as à présent leur entière confiance."

\- " Tu vas être un chamane formidable, j'en suis certain ! " S'exclama Jacob, la bouche pleine de pattes à la bolognaise.

\- " Un futur chamane qui va être en retard à sa première réunion spirituel s'il ne finit pas vite son repas !" S'impatienta Billy en tapant du pied.

\- " La réunion ! S'écria Harry, manquant de renverser la table en se relevant précipitamment. " Ça m'étais complètement sorti de la tête ! La conjonction des planètes était parfaite ce soir pour faire une sortie astrale ! "

\- " Tu crois vraiment à toutes ces bêtises ? " Lui demanda Jacob en arquant un sourcil dubitatif.

\- " Heureusement si je veux devenir chamane ! " Se défendit le sorcier en enfilant précipitamment sa veste. " Quel maître spirituel ne croirait pas en l'existence des esprits ?"

\- " Très bien !" Rit Jacob, levant les mains en signe de réédition. " Passe le bonjour à mon papy Gégé de ma part ! "

\- " Je croyais qu'il était mort..." S'étonna Harry.

\- " Justement ! " S'esclaffa de nouveau Jacob en se balançant de rire sur sa chaise.

\- " Jacob ! " S'énerva Billy. "Ne taquine pas Harry à ce sujet. C'est un miracle qu'un jeune homme comme lui ai bien voulu se porter volontaire pour le poste de chamane ! "

\- " Ne t'en fais pas Billy", le rassura le sorcier. " Ce n'est pas une petite blague inoffensive qui irait ébranler mes convictions. Je dirais juste à Gégé de venir visiter Jack en songe."

A ces mots, Harry franchit la porte et s'en fut, notant au passage la pâleur de Jacob. Le sorcier se sentit plus que satisfait de sa petite vengeance. Après tout, qui ne voudrait pas rêver de son grand-père la nuit ?

Le jeune homme inspira à pleins poumons le grand air de la forêt.

Après que les derniers procès de mangemorts aient eu lieux, Harry avait reconsidéré son ambition de devenir aurore. Il était en effet lassé des combats. Le meurtrier de ses parents avait définitivement disparu et un énorme poids s'était défait de ses épaules.

Harry avait finalement laissé en arrière sa haine et sa rancœur. Il voulait aller de l'avant. Savoir qui il était vraiment derrière ce guerrier et sa bannière de sauveur.

Deux mois après la bataille de Poudlard, Harry avait publiquement annoncé qu'il quittait pour le monde sorcier. Même la famille Weasley avait semblé choqué par cette soudaine décision mais au final, on respecta son choix.

Il partit tout d'abord en Irlande pour voir de ces yeux les esprits malins qui peuplaient le pays. Il chevaucha ainsi aux côtés de la tribu irlandaise des Tuatha Dé Danann.

Ce peuple d'êtres immortels étaient gouvernés par la sorcière guerrière Morrigan. Il fut accueilli par elle avec grande déférence.

Il s'en alla ensuite sur les terres arides d'Australie pour faire la connaissance des derniers aborigènes. On lui avait en effet décrit ces sorciers comme spirituellement évolués.

Les hommes de ce pays parvenaient en un claquement de doigt à monter en vibration pour rentrer contacte avec l'au-delà. Une fois de plus, il fut traité par le « Premier peuple » avec un profond respect. Au milieu du désert, Harry apprit à vivre le moment présent et à apprécier ce que la nature avait à offrir.

Enfin, à la recherche de membres déshérités de la famille Black, il tomba par hasard sur des cahiers de vacances de Sirius. Les carnets évoquaient un vieil oncle près de Washington. Billy faisait en effet parti d'une tribu quileute et avait plusieurs fois accueillit Sirius pendant les vacances d'été.

Les anciens de la tribu avait finalement accepté de le rencontrer mais il n'avait pas été aisé d'obtenir leur confiance.

\- " Harry ! " S'écria Yuma en voyant le jeune sorcier arriver sur la plage. " Nous avons failli commencer sans toi ! Qu'est ce qui t'a retenu ? Je pensais que tu étais impatient de rencontrer ton animal totem ! "

Yuma était certainement l'ancien que Harry appréciait le plus. Sa peau ressemblait à du vieux parchemin et ses yeux était du bleu opalin caractéristique des aveugles. Son sourire, en revanche, traduisait une jeunesse et une chaleur semblable à celle de son parrain disparu.

\- " Je suis désolé Yuma ", s'excusa le jeune homme, honteux. " J'ai perdu quelques minutes à menacer Jacob de lui envoyer Papy Gégé en songe. Il se moquait des esprits et j'espérais lui donner une bonne leçon ! "

\- Gégé ? Gloussa l'ancêtre, amusé par l'idée. " Ma foi, c'est une punition assez cruelle...Plus de d'ordre d'un cauchemar que d'un songe si tu veux mon avis ! "

Les deux sorciers se mirent à rire de bon cœur avant qu'un raclement de gorge ne les ramène à l'ordre.

\- " Si vous avez terminé vos enfantillages ", railla un autre ancien déjà installé dans le cercle, " la réunion va commencer."

Harry ne se fit pas plus prier et s'installa avec Yuma aux côtés des sages de la tribu.

Sous le soleil couchant, à la lumière des étoiles et du feu de camp, Yuma raconta alors l'histoire des animaux totems :

" Depuis la nuit des temps, les hommes cohabitent avec les animaux. Parfois, ils les craignent, parfois ils cherchent à les apprivoiser. Entre l'homme et l'animal, c'est une relation de proximité et de fascination qui s'affine au fil des générations.

Cette connexion de l'homme avec l'animal a existé sur les cinq continents depuis des siècles.

Nous, peuple quileute, nous reposons principalement sur quatre animaux maîtres, chacun gardien d'une direction :

L'Aigle à l'Est, le Loup au Sud, l'Ours à l'Ouest, le Bison au Nord. Pour les chamans, les animaux totem sont un outil supplémentaire pour mieux ressentir et mieux vivre en harmonie avec la nature.

Dans toutes les traditions chamaniques, l'homme cherche à se relier avec son animal totem. L'animal totem joue sensiblement le même rôle que les anges gardiens dans la tradition chrétienne. Ils nous accompagnent, nous inspirent et nous encouragent sans jamais interférer dans notre libre arbitre...

Aujourd'hui, Harry, le nouveau membre de la tribu va partir en quête de son totem. Et nous serons là pour le guider vers son gardien !" Termina l'ancien en tendant à Harry un récipient contenant un breuvage.

C'était de la sauge moulue, censée pour l'aider dans sa transe. Harry le but d'une traite.

Au rythme du tam-tam, le sorcier s'égara alors dans les méandres de son esprit.

Il se retrouva dans une forêt profonde, peuplée d'arbres millénaires.

Il utilisa ses connaissances inculquées par les sorcier Irlandais pour communiquer avec la nature autour de lui et son instinct le poussa à avancer plus loin vers l'inconnu.

Prit par la folie mystique des lieux, il plongea dans leurs secrets, prenant le temps de lire entre les lignes de chaque écorce.

Harry joua comme un enfant avec la brume, tel un fantôme furtif. Toujours bien servie en humidité et en douceur océanique, il arriva dans une forêt de basse altitude, emplis par l'odeur de la sève amère des sapins et sucré des sureaux. Harry avait la vague sensation de voler à travers un nuage, plongeant sur les branches de peupliers gigantesques. Parcourant à vive allure les bois remplis d'une vie insoupçonnée, ses sens accrus lui permirent de percevoir tout ce qui l'entourait.

Il goûtât ainsi aux parfums empoisonnés de la Lys des avalanches et de la Violette de Flett. A L'haleine mielleuse de l'ourse noir ainsi qu'aux les pas discrets du renard, cet honnête voyou, sur les parterres de mousses enneigées.

Lorsqu'il parvint à percer l'épaisse brume opaque de la forêt, il se retrouva au-dessus d'une mer de nuages, à plus de 1200 mètres d'altitude. Les roches présentent en cette terre hostile avaient tout l'air de ne pas avoir bougé depuis le commencement du monde. Le sorcier déploya alors ses bras, comme dans l'espoir de pouvoir s'envoler. De retourner vers l'infini...

C'est alors qu'il le vit ! Là ! Tournoyant en cercle autour de lui. Le grand Aigle.

L'animal l'avait finalement accepté comme nouveau chamane des quileutes...

* * *

\- " Tu as vraiment une tête de zombie aujourd'hui..." Fit remarquer Joseph pendant la pause repas.

\- " Tu as les yeux éjectés de sang" , ajouta Julia. "Tu n'aurais pas un peu trop fumé hier soir par hasard ?"

Le sorcier laissa échapper une plainte fatiguée avant de répondre à ses nouveaux baby-sitter labelliser moldu.

\- "Il y a eu une sorte de soirée d'intégration hier soir chez les quilleutes." Avoua-t-il, bien trop fatigué pour inventer un mensonge. "On m'a invité à fumer le calumet de la paix."

"Non ? Sérieux ?" Laissèrent échapper en même temps ses camarades.

\- " Ce devait être une herbe puissante pour que tu sois dans un tel état !" Nota Julia en posant une main réconfortante sur son épaule. "Tu devrais faire plus attention..."

\- " C'est vrai ! " Confirma Joseph en aspirant bruyamment son soda. " Il ne faudrait pas qu'on te retrouve par inadvertance nu, dans la forêt, à danser à la gloire du Grand Esprit ! "

Harry pouffa à la remarque. Il était toujours étonné par Joseph et sa capacité à toujours être proche de la réalité à travers ses blagues.

\- " Manges quelques choses de sucré !" Lui conseilla Julia. "Ça fera surement partir la migraine."

\- Je crois que j'ai ce qu'il faut ! S'exclama Harry en cherchant prestement une de ses sucettes.

Ce n'est qu'après en avoir enfourné une dans sa bouche, et en avoir proposé deux autres à ses camarades qu'il remarqua qu'il était épié.

En effet, à quelques pas de là, un visage cadavérique le fixait.

C'était Jasper. Le pauvre bougre semblait lutter pour ne pas venir lui arracher la friandise des mains.

D'un mouvement de tête, Harry invita le vampire à s'approcher. Après un regard empli d'hésitation, Jasper se leva et s'excusa auprès des gens de sa table. Il se dirigea alors droit vers le sorcier.

Plus la créature approchait, et plus Harry entendit les bavardages entre élèves s'amoindrirent. Finalement, Jasper prit place sur une chaise en face de Harry, continuant de fixer le garçon comme s'il allait le dévorer.

Mais il n'en fit rien. Harry lui tendit la sucrerie que le vampire se dépêcha d'engloutir. Le silence était d'ordre à présent dans la cafétéria. Par chance, et merci Merlin, Joseph était là pour remettre l'ambiance.

\- " C'est amusant", nota le rasta, " l'initial de ton prénom commence aussi par un J !"

* * *

Plus tard dans l'après-midi, Harry se dirigea d'un pas traînant vers ses cours de musique. Bien que Julia et Joseph lui ai juré qu'ils lui apprendraient bientôt à jouer de la guitare, il était nerveux de n'avoir aucune connaissance en matière de solfège.

Pendant le repas, il avait fait part de ses craintes et Jasper, qui lui avaient généreusement enseigné quelques bases avant que les cours ne commencent.

La salle de classe était petite mais accueillante. Toutes sortes d'instruments étaient entassés les uns sur les autres et Harry lorgna quelque instants la guitare avant de prendre place à côté d'un garçon aux cheveux cuivré.

Le sorcier reconnu tout de suite un des frères de Jasper.

\- " Edward, c'est ça ? " Demanda Harry avec entrain. " Jasper m'a parlé de toi et de ta famille pendant le déjeuner. Je m'appelle Harry."

Mais le vampire repoussa la poignée de main qui lui était offerte, les yeux emplis de colère.

\- Reste loin de moi Back ! Ordonna-t-il d'un ton impérieux. Je ne souhaite ni que les quileutes se mêlent de nos affaires, et encore moins que des gens dans ton genre côtoie les membres de ma famille !

\- Je te demande pardon ? S'offusqua Harry, totalement éberlué par l'impolitesse du vampire assis à côté de lui.

\- A cause de toi, expliqua d'un ton acéré le rouquin, Jasper va se faire harceler et cataloguer d'homo. Il n'aurait jamais dû s'asseoir à votre table à la cafétéria !

\- Qui te dis que je suis homo ? Se défendit Harry. Et quelle honte y a-t-il à en être un ?

-C'est un crime puni par la bible ! S'énerva le vampire, crachant presque ses mots.

\- Oh je t'en prie ! Se désespéra le sorcier. On croirait entendre un cadavre du siècle dernier ! Tu crois vraiment que ton âme craint quoi que ce soit si par malheur, tu tombais amoureux d'un homme ?

Très bien, ce n'était peut-être pas la meilleure chose à dire, surtout à haute voix et devant toute une classe.

D'un seul mouvement, Edward se leva tout en grâce, et quitta simplement la pièce.

Après s'être remis du choc, le professeur de musique prit finalement la parole.

\- Très bien, pendant toute la durée de cette année, vous travaillerez en binôme afin de composer une musique. Votre note finale dépendra de votre capacité à travailler à deux pour réaliser une œuvre musicale originale.

Harry réalisa alors qu'il aurait bien souhaité affronter un dragon plutôt que ce devoir...

* * *

Dans le prochain chapitre, six mois se seront écoulés. Bella sera donc au rendez-vous.

Des bisous,

LDDW


	3. Partie II - Le Cygne -

Danse chamanique et remerciement au Grand Esprit pour m'avoir envoyé **Skiria,** ma **correctrice Beta**! Ce texte serait bourré de fautes d'ortho sans elle !

* * *

Partie II - Le Cygne

* * *

\- Pourquoi restent-ils à l'écart ? Demanda l'adolescente en se mordant nerveusement la lèvre.

\- Quoi ? Eux ? S'étonna sa voisine de table d'un air pompeux. C'est l'équipe des 4xJ. Ne les approche surtout pas. C'est le suicide social assuré. Le mec rasta qui semble avoir bu trop de soupe étant enfant, c'est Joseph. La plus grande des tarlouzes de l'état de Washington si tu veux mon avis. La fille aux cheveux rouge fluo, c'est Julia. Ses parents l'ont abandonnée pour partir faire fortune en Asie. Remarque, tant mieux pour eux. S'ils avaient apporté Julia dans leurs valises, ils ne seraient probablement jamais passé lors des contrôles des métaux. Non mais t'as vu le nombre de piercings qu'elle a sur la tronche ?

Son interlocutrice lui lança un regard entendu avant que la conversation ne reprenne.

\- En face d'elle, le garçon à l'air constipé, c'est Jasper. Il est semble toujours être sur le point de vomir. Je crois que c'est une sorte de toxico. Assis à côté, c'est Harry, ou James comme on aime l'appeler ici. Ce mec a débarqué six mois avant toi en ville. D'après ce que j'ai compris, il a été adopté par la tribu quileute de la réserve. Il vient d'Angleterre. C'est une sorte de gosse à problèmes. Fuis-le comme la peste celui-là, des choses étranges se passent lorsqu'on reste à proximité.

\- Que veux-tu dire ? S'étonna la jeune fille, d'un air médusé.

\- Eh bien, la semaine dernière par exemple, l'alarme incendie s'est déclenchée sans raison apparente. Le prof était en train d'insister pour que James dissèque sa grenouille, mais ce dernier refusait avec véhémence de faire le devoir. Et à chaque fois que James passe à proximité de la salle de techno, les ordis tombent en panne, tout comme les téléphones portables d'ailleurs... Je te le dis, moi, ce type porte la poisse.

Il y aurait eu encore mille anecdotes à raconter sur le phénomène « Harry James Black » mais hélas (ou heureusement) les yeux de Bella Swan étaient à présent collés sur une cible bien plus intéressante.

\- Et eux, qui sont-ils ?

* * *

-Que pensez- vous de la nouvelle ? Demanda Julia en déposant son plateau à côté de ses deux camarades.

\- Tu veux parler de la limande qui va faire office d'attraction toute la semaine ? Questionna à son tour Joseph en mâchonnant distraitement son hamburger.

\- Tu es vraiment sans pitié ! Le sermonna Julia en lui donnant une tape sur la tête. Elle ne semble d'ailleurs pas à l'aise au milieu de tous ces mecs en rut...Qu'en penses-tu Harry ?

Le brun haussa simplement les épaules. Il était en réalité plus qu'heureux de ne plus attirer l'attention sur lui.

\- Oh allez les garçons ! S'exclama Julia exaspérée. Avouez qu'elle est plutôt sexy quand elle se mord les lèvres ! On dit que c'est la fille du chérif...Peut-être que je pourrais jouer à la méchante fille pour qu'elle me passe les menottes...

\- Pitié ! Pleura Joseph comme si ses yeux avaient été plongé dans l'acide. Ne m'envoie plus d'images mentales si atroce ! Cette nana semble tout droit sortie d'une crise existentielle ! Pas une seule fois je ne l'ai vu sourire sincèrement à quelqu'un !

La mine boudeuse, Julia se tourna vers Harry dans l'espoir de trouver en lui un soutient.

-Ce n'est pas vraiment mon genre de fille...Laissa glisser Harry sous le regard insistant de son amie.

Julia le regarda avec des yeux ronds.

\- Je croyais que tu préférais les hommes...S'étrangla-t-elle sous le choc.

\- Oh je t'en prie Julia ! Intervint Joseph en levant levant les bras au ciel. Ça se voit à des kilomètres que notre petit Harry se cherche encore !

\- Tu...Tu n'as jamais été en couple avec personne ? Demanda Julia en penchant la tête sur le côté, le regard curieux.

\- Une fois...Marmonna le sorcier en évitant de rencontrer les yeux de la fille. Elle s'appelait Cho-Chang...ça ne s'est pas très bien passé...

Julia fit jouer un « oh ? » silencieux sur ses lèvres, incitant le brun à continuer son histoire.

\- On va dire qu'elle avait à l'esprit tourné vers une tout autre personne lorsque nous étions ensemble...

\- Aie...Commenta Joseph avec un sourire compatissant. Comment t'en ais-tu rendu compte ?

\- Elle pleurait à chaque fois que nous nous embrassions...Je crois que c'est parce qu'elle avait l'impression de trahir son ancien petit copain. De toute façon, je ne faisais pas vraiment le poids en comparaison de ce mec. C'était un véritable Adonis...

Ses deux amis le regardèrent comme s'il venait de lâcher une bombe.

\- Tu es sûr que ce n'était pas sur lui que tu avais un crush ? Demanda finalement Joseph, une moue malicieuse aux lèvres.

Harry haussa une nouvelle fois les épaules.

-On ne saura jamais, soupira-t-il. Il est mort...

Un silence pesant s'installa entre les trois compagnons.

Harry avait toujours un mal fou à parler ouvertement de Cédric. Encore aujourd'hui, ses nuits étaient hantées par l'assassinat du champion de Poufsouffle.

Julia et Joseph durent remarquer ses sombres pensées car ils commencèrent à lui parler de tout et de rien.

Le sorcier se sentait heureux parmi ses nouveaux camarades d'école.

Bien sûr, Ron et Hermione lui manquait terriblement, mais il avait trouvé l'occasion de leur rendre visite.

Pendant les fêtes de Noël par exemple. Le rouquin en avait même profité pour demander à la miss « je sais tout » de l'épouser.

Malgré lui, Harry en avait eu un petit pincement au cœur. D'une part parce que ses deux meilleurs amis s'éloignaient irrémédiablement de lui pour construire leur propre bonheur, et d'une autre part, parce qu'il ne pensait pas pouvoir un jour trouver une relation similaire...

Et pour cause ! Cela faisait plus de 5 ans que la guerre s'était terminée. Pourtant, Harry n'avait pas changé d'une ride. Depuis qu'il avait réuni les reliques, la vieillesse ne semblait plus avoir d'effet sur lui. Après cette réalisation, il avait trouvé une excuse pour partir loin de tous les gens qu'il connaissait.

Pour un garçon qui rêvait d'une vie paisible, entouré de ses amis et d'une famille, se fut un coup dur.

Mais comment regarder sans broncher les gens qu'on aimait vieillir, puis mourir, alors qu'on restait physiquement inchangé ?

Ne restait plus au jeune homme que l'ambition de mener à bien son rôle de chaman.

L'entreprise était d'ailleurs de taille !

Depuis quelques mois, il enquêtait sur une affaire plutôt délicate. Des vampires nomades semblaient avoir investi le territoire et deux meurtres avaient été commit à proximité de la réserve.

Suivre à la trace des vampires n'était pas un jeu d'enfant, et même avec l'aide des quileutes, Harry s'inquiétait pour les habitants de Forks.

De plus, les gènes métamorphes des habitants de la réserve s'étaient subitement activés à cause du danger grandissant. Un grand nombre d'adolescents quileutes, dont Jacob, s'étaient vu du jour au lendemain transformé en loups géants, avide de combats et de violence. Harry avait passé plus de six mois à éduquer la meute afin que ses membres puissent contrôler leurs pouvoirs.

L'attention du sorcier revint vers le moment présent lorsque le mot "chaman" se distingua à travers un des longs monologues de Joseph.

\- Harry est un chaman, c'est donc un peu normal qu'il n'ait pas de préférence. Tout le monde sait que les quileutes s'appuie sur le principe d'un troisième sexe social. Récita le rasta d'un ton érudit. C'est considéré comme une normalité chez eux ! L'idée même de l'homosexualité fait partie de bon nombre des mythes fondateurs de divers groupes amérindiens. Fondamentalement ambivalent, les chamans sont surnommés « deux esprits ». Pour faire court, ce sont des êtres bispirituels, n'étant considérés ni comme des hommes, ni comme des femmes, mais les deux à la fois.

Julia observa alors Harry comme si des seins avaient miraculeusement poussé sur le torse de ce dernier.

\- Ne me regarde pas comme ça ! S'écria le sorcier d'une voix suraiguë. Je ne suis pas transe ! Joseph essayait juste de t'expliquer que les chamans sont...Disons...Très ouvert d'esprit.

La rousse sembla chagrinée par la déclaration de son ami.

\- Dommage...Soupira-t-elle langoureusement. J'étais déjà en train de t'imaginer avec un beau 95D. Si toutefois l'envi te prend de changer de sexe, appelle-moi ! Termina-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Derrière son dos, Harry entendit Joseph glousser. Il ne put s'empêcher d'envoyer un coup de pied rageur dans le tibia de ce dernier. A cause de ce demeuré, Julia n'allait pas arrêter de le bassiner avec ses histoires de transe-genre...

\- Aiyeuux ! Pleura le rasta en sautant à cloche pied de douleur. Hariette ! Tu n'es décidément qu'une sale Brute !

Les rires de Julia ne firent qu'augmenter au nouveau surnom.

Harry se redressa soudain de toute sa hauteur, l'air menaçant.

\- Comment viens-tu de m'appeler espèce de serpillère ambulante ?

Son ami lui lança un regard faussement offensé.

\- Une insulte peu recommandable lorsqu'elle vient d'une personne avec un nid d'oiseau sur la tête !

\- Au moins moi, je ne ressemble pas à un Christ qui vient se taper un trip à la marijuana !

\- Arrêtez d'insulter vos cheveux les garçons ! Intervint Julia en ricanant. Ce n'est pas comme si l'un pouvait rivaliser contre l'autre à ce niveau !

La jeune fille aurait cependant dû se taire car à présent, deux garçons la fusillaient du regard.

\- Hariette, entama le rasta avec un sourire diabolique au visage. Je crois que nous venons tout deux d'être insulté par l'alter-égo de la petite sirène, label Disney...

\- Il semblerait bien...Susurra le sorcier en jouant le même jeu que son ami...A ton avis, ma petite Christine, comme pourrait-on la punir d'un pareil discours ?

Julia avala avec difficulté sa salive. Elle était perdue...

* * *

Qu'importe vos biens matériels, vos actes ou vos choix lorsque vous vivez une existence immortelle. Edward l'avait appris à ses dépens. Le jour où Carlisle avait fait de lui un mort-vivant, cela avait sonner le glas de son âme. Coincé à mi-chemin entre la matérialité et l'infini, condamné à l'expérience d'une faim insatiable, d'un besoin obnubilant de faire couler le sang des hommes.

Tout ce qu'il avait pu faire pour donner un sens à ses actes, à chaque fois qu'il faisait le choix de renier sa nature profonde, le temps finissait toujours par avoir raison de lui.

Edward était allé chercher ses restes d'humanité là où ne sévissait que rage et peine. En premier lieu, il ne s'était attaqué qu'aux criminels.

Mais le mal, en lui-même, n'existait pas. Ce n'était qu'une création de l'esprit. Les pires tares de l'humanité ne résidait pas dans les yeux des voleurs, des assassins ou des violeurs. C'était la société qui créait des êtres jaloux, désireux et emplis de frustrations.

Devant ses victimes, Edward était toujours soumis à leurs souvenirs. En regardant la vie d'un monstre défiler sous ses yeux, n'importe qui aurait cessé d'être méprisant et haineux à l'encontre des criminels. Un être torturé fait des choix qui vont dans son sens, suivant ses expériences et ses acquis. Edward s'était senti grandement honteux après avoir libéré sa soif sur ce genre d'âmes brisés. Il avait pensé pouvoir devenir une sorte d'ange de la mort, un dieu vengeur...Il avait tenté de donner à ses actes une valeur, un but bénéfique pour le bien commun. Mais les sociétés humaines n'avaient de cesse de changer. Tandis qu'on accusait une personne d'être le détenteur d'un esprit satanique pendant plus d'un siècle, le centenaire suivant, ce même profil était porteur de valeur de liberté et de spiritualité. Le notions de bien et de mal évoluaient constamment, mais Edward, lui, restait immuable.

Ainsi, Edward, dans ce monde en perpétuel mouvement, était parti en quête de constance. Sa famille l'avait aidé à trouver la stabilité dont il avait besoin. Carlisle et Esmé étaient des êtres généreux malgré leur nature sanguinaire. Ils avaient offert à Edward une existence confortable, mais surtout, une famille aimante, avec qui il pouvait se sentir lui-même et en sécurité. Edward savait qu'il avait beaucoup de chance. Il existait en effet peu de vampires désireux de garder une certaine forme d'humanité en eux. Le défi avait pourtant été de taille. Déménager tous les dix ans, se nourrir uniquement de sang animal, évoluer parmi les humains...Il y avait de quoi rendre fou ! Surtout lorsque vous passiez plusieurs décennies à assister toujours aux mêmes classes. C'était dans ces moments-là que le vampire d'Edward devenait presque incontrôlable. Rester plus d'une heure assis sur une chaise à écouter une leçon qui n'avait plus aucun secret pour lui était le comble pour un être pouvant se déplacer à la vitesse du son. Boire le sang acre d'un rongeur alors que pendant toute une journée, il était coincé dans une salle bondée d'êtres humains était cependant le pire. C'était pour ne pas « attirer le doute », ne cessait de répéter Carlisle.

Pourtant, aujourd'hui le doute, c'était Edward qui l'avait attiré à lui. Lorsque cette humaine s'était présenté en classe de biologie, les pulsions sanguinaires du monstre en lui étaient remontées en flèche. Il avait failli commettre l'irréparable. Tremblant de rage et de désespoir, chaque seconde avait été une pure torture avant que cette maudite sonnerie ne retentisse. Comme un fou, Edward s'élança loin de l'odeur si désirable qui bouleversait ses sens.

S'il avait encore possédé une âme, il l'aurait qualifié d' « errante ». Il traversa tout d'abord la forêt côtière, son visage caressé par l'ambiance paresseuse de la nature. Les vents marins vinrent déposer sur les coins de ses lèvres un doux goût de sel.

Toujours bien servie en humidité et en douceur océanique, il arriva dans la forêt de basse altitude, emplis par l'odeur de la sève amère des sapins et sucré des sureaux. La pluie s'intensifia soudain lorsqu'il traversa la forêt humide du territoire de Hoh.

Edward avait la vague sensation de voler à travers un nuage, plongeant sur les branches de peupliers gigantesques. Parcourant à vive allure les bois remplis d'une vie insoupçonnée, ses sens accrus lui permirent de percevoir tout ce qui l'entourait.

Lorsqu'il parvint à percer l'épaisse brume opaque de la forêt, il se retrouva au-dessus d'une mer de nuages, à plus de 1200 mètres d'altitude.

Bien que le sol en ce haut lieu fût moins riche, tout semblait aux yeux de Edward d'une perfection sans nom. Les roches présentent en cette terre hostile avaient tout l'air de ne pas avoir bougé depuis le commencement du monde. Immuables et éternels. Tout comme une pierre de quartz au soleil, la peau de Edward se mis à briller. Ce n'est que parmi ces hauteurs éternelles qu'il se sentait enfin à sa place. Il déploya ses bras, comme dans l'espoir de pouvoir s'envoler. De retourner vers l'infini, vers son âme délaissée depuis si longtemps...

* * *

\- Je reconnais que cela devait être atrocement déstabilisant de supporter l'odeur de cette fille, mais de là à ne plus retourner en cours ? Annonça Esmée d'une voix inquiète.

\- Si cette fille « Bella Swan » est vraiment sa chanteuse, je comprends parfaitement qu'il ne remette plus les pieds dans cette école merdique. Intervint Rosalie, tout occupée qu'elle était à se vernir les ongles des pieds, perchée sur un accoudoir du canapé.

\- Rosalie chérie, fait attention à ton langage s'il te plaît. Intervint de nouveau Esmée, ponctuant ses mots d'une extrême douceur comme à son habitude.

\- Vous n'allez tout de même pas le forcer à retourner dans cette école d'attardés ! S'exclama Emmett. Et s'il finissait par sauter sur cette pauvre fille ?

\- On pourrait donner l'excuse d'une grave maladie ou bien quelque chose dans le genre ? Proposa Rosalie.

\- On en arrivera pas là si Edward parvient à maîtriser sa soif ! Annonça Jasper, l'air encore plus grave qu'à son habitude.

\- Tu vois quelque chose dans un avenir proche Alice ? Demanda finalement Carlisle, qui était resté silencieux jusqu'alors.

\- C'est très flou. Tout dépendra de la décision prise ici et maintenant...

\- Je vois...Murmura le chef de famille, pris dans de profondes pensées.

\- Qu'allons-nous donc faire ? Déménager ? S'inquiéta Rosalie. On vient tout juste de s'installer ici !

Tous les yeux des Cullens se remplirent d'effrois à cette perspective. Edward pouvait percevoir toutes les pensées négatives de Rosalie à son encontre et tous les espoirs qu'Esmée portait pour que cette histoire finisse bien. Finalement, Edward rencontra le regard grave de son père.

« C'est à toi que reviens la décision de choisir, mon fils » Entendit-il dans sa tête.

\- Sache que n'importe quelle décision que tu prendras Edward, nous te soutiendrons toujours à cent pour cent. Termina Calisle à voix haute pour que tout le monde comprenne que le choix revenait à Edward.

Le garçon passa un regard circulaire dans la pièce pour observer sa famille. Il savait au plus profond de lui qu'un nouveau déménagement épuiserait psychologiquement chaque membre. Toutefois, revenir à l'école était indiscutablement hors de question. Il avait failli tuer une innocente aujourd'hui, et il se refusait à tenter une fois de plus le diable.

\- Si cela n'ennuie personne, je préférerais arrêter l'école sans pour autant que nous soyons obligés de partir de Forks. Carlisle pourra sans aucun doute trouver une excuse valable à mon absence...

\- On pourrait par exemple dire que tu es en institue de désintox où quelque chose dans le genre ! S'exclama Emmett qui se fit rapidement réprimandé par un regard acerbe de Alice.

\- Et ensuite quoi ? Explosa la petite femme. Edward se contentera de hanter la forêt sans pouvoir jouir d'une existence normale ?

\- Ce n'est pas comme si on avait une vie vraiment normale ! Cracha Rosalie.

\- Alice à raison ! Intervint Jasper. Edward est déjà bien assez solitaire pour finir en ermite dans cette maudite forêt !

\- Tu as un problème avec les ermites ? S'énerva Emmett, déjà prêt à en découdre.

\- Ce que veut dire Jasper, soupira Alice, c'est que toi, tu as déjà Rosalie, Carlisle a Esmé et moi Jasper. Imagine-toi un instant sans compagnon et vivre simplement de chasse dans une forêt lugubre !

\- Et puis qui sait ? Peut-être que Bella est bien plus que la chanteuse d'Edward ! Peut-être a-t-il enfin trouvé son compagnon. S'exclama Esmée avec espoir.

\- Beeuurk...Cracha rosalie en simulant de vomir par-dessus le canapé.

\- Elle n'est pas si vilaine que ça cette fille ! Intervint Alice avec un enthousiasme si exagéré que chaque membre de la famille lui lança un regard douteux doublé d'un sourcil arqué.

\- Bon, je reconnais qu'elle est un peu plate...Mais qui sait l'or qui sommeille en elle ?

\- Carlisle ? Demanda Esmée qui attendait de savoir l'avis de son mari.

\- Encore une fois, c'est à Edward de prendre la décision. Annonça le chef de famille avec force. Personne ne l'obligera à choisir contre son gré. Tout ce que je désire, c'est que tu sois heureux fils...

\- Je...Je pense que je peux gérer sa présence. Murmura Edward, gêné par tous les tracas qu'il causait à ses parents. Peut-être ai-je tout simplement enfin trouvé ma compagne, qui sait ? Termina vampire, un soupçon d'espoir dans la voix.

\- Ainsi soit-il. Le débat et clos. Conclu Carlisle. Tu retourneras seulement dans quelques jours en cours, le temps de bien te nourrir.

\- Merci Carlisle ! Soupira Edward, soulagé.

\- Mesdames et Messieurs, vous venez d'assister à la renaissance de ce personnage mythique qu'est Roméo ! S'exclama soudain Emmett en prenant une posture d'orateur. Ce vampire, chers téléspectateurs, va vivre devant vos yeux la plus belle des tragédie Shakespearienne du 21e siècle ! Un vampire et une humaine, comme c'est touchant... Espérons seulement qu'il ne renoncera pas à son régime végétarien pour la manger tout entière !*

\- Emmett ! S'écria Esmée d'une voix outrée.

* * *

 _(Un mois plus tard)_

* * *

Lentement mais surement, Edward commença s'habituer à l'odeur tentatrice de Bella Swan, appréciant très franchement la compagnie de la jeune fille. Bien que sa famille fût inquiète qu'il approche de si près sa chanteuse, personne ne s'opposa à sa volonté.

Il se rendit vite compte que la maladresse de la fille lui permettait de mettre de côté son humeur dépressive. Elle était juste trop drôle à observer.

A sa grande surprise, il lui était impossible de lire les pensées de l'adolescente. Cela faisait d'elle la deuxième personne de sa connaissance à avoir cette capacité. Un constat assez rageant lorsqu'on savait que l'autre individu à pouvoir bloquer ses dons n'était autre que Harry Black...

Edward eut soudain un frisson de dégoût en pensant au brun à lunettes. Depuis le début de l'année scolaire, le vampire avait été forcé de travailler en binôme avec le garçon pour un devoir de musique.

Rien que le nom de famille du garçon poussait le vampire à rester en permanence sur ses gardes. Peut-être que les quileutes avait envoyé Harry pour les espionner ?

Mais après les meurtres perpétués à Forks, les amérindiens avaient de quoi les soupçonner du pire...

Leur surveillance n'avait d'ailleurs fait qu'augmenter lorsque son amitié avec Bella avait été découverte. Cela n'avait toutefois pas empêcher Edward de tenter le diable.

Bella était à ses yeux l'humaine la plus fascinante qu'il lui avait été donné de rencontrer.

Après tout, c'était la première fois depuis plus d'un siècle qu'il pouvait mener une conversation naturelle avec quelqu'un. Elle était une parfaite nouveauté dans son quotidien morne et froid. C'est pourquoi il avait eu tant besoin de la protéger.

D'abord, il la sauva d'une fin tragique sur le parking de l'école. Alice avait eu une vision la vieille de l'incident, et les Cullen avaient longuement débattu sur la question de faire démentir ou pas la prédiction de la voyante.

Finalement, l'idée de laissé mourir la jeune fille avait était trop insupportable pour Edward.

C'est alors que les vrais problèmes avaient commencé. Bella était devenu de plus en plus curieuse à son sujet. Comment lui en vouloir ? Ce n'était pas tous les jour qu'un prince charmant volait à votre secours.

Si s'était possible, le vampire devint encore plus protecteur à l'égard de la jeune fille. N'importe où elle se rendait, il la suivait dans l'ombre. En bon chevalier servant, il la gardait même des cauchemars.

Puis une autre prédiction d'Alice s'accompli. Bella aurait été agressé par cette bande de malfrats s'il n'était pas intervenu.

Et l'inévitable s'était produit, elle tomba amoureuse de lui, et lui d'elle.

Les battements de cœur frénétiques de la jeune femme étaient comme une musique à l'oreille du vampire. Après l'avoir invité au restaurant, ils eurent une conversation animée pour que Bella découvre par elle-même la vraie nature d'Edward.

Ironiquement, leur questions et réponses avait semblé comme un jeu. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que Bella ne frissonne en observant le compteur de vitesse.

\- Nom d'un chien ! Hurla la jeune fille. Moins vite !

\- Qu'y a-t-il ? Demanda Edward avec inquiétude.

Il avait sursauté, sans pour autant lever le pied.

\- Tu roules à cent soixante kilomètres heure ! Le réprimanda Bella en s'enfonçant dans la sécurité de son siège.

Affolée, elle jetait des coups d'œil dehors, mais il faisait trop sombre pour y voir. Seule la clarté bleuâtre des phares illuminait la route. La forêt qui s'élevait de part et d'autre ressemblait à deux murs aveugles.

\- Du calme, Bella !

\- Tu veux notre mort ou quoi ? Tu as une urgence ?

\- J'aime bien conduire vite, rigola-t-il. Je n'ai jamais eu d'accident, Bella. Ni d'amende. J'ai un radar intégré, pouffa-t-il en se tapant le front.

\- Très drôle. Grinça la jeune fille. Mon père est flic, je te signale. On m'a appris à respecter les lois.

L'aiguille du compteur retomba peu à peu à cent trente et Bella recommença à respirer normalement.

\- Contente ? Maugréa Edward.

\- Presque.

\- Je déteste rouler lentement.

\- Parce que tu trouves ça lent ?

\- J'en ai assez de tes commentaires ! Aboya-t-il. Raconte-moi ta théorie, plutôt.

Mais avant que Bella ait pu supposer quoi que ce soit, des lumières de gyrophares illuminèrent la route.

\- Merde, maugréa le vampire en s'arrêtant sur le bas-côté.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? S'inquiéta Bella.

\- Des complications. Répondit simplement le vampire.

Descendant de la voiture, Bella tomba alors nez à nez avec Billy.

\- Billy ! S'étonna la jeune femme. Que fais-tu ici ?

\- Un nouveau meurtre, l'informa l'amérindien tout en gardant ses yeux rivés sur le vampire. Ton père est là lui aussi. Tu devrais aller le rejoindre. Il va avoir besoin de ton soutient.

Avant de se précipiter vers les lieux de l'accident, Bella lança un dernier regard vers Edward. Cependant, le garçon n'était déjà plus à ses côtés.

Elle entendit seulement des pneus chuinter sur goudron humide et une Volvo disparaître en quelques secondes dans les ténèbres.

* * *

Toute la nuit, Edward et sa famille traquèrent la piste des vampires nomades, sans résultat concluant. C'était comme si leurs ennemis s'étaient volatilisés dans la nature.

A l'aube pourtant, Edward remarqua qu'une émanation de fer flottait dans l'air. Il s'agissait d'un sang acre, qui brûlait la gorge rien qu'à l'odeur. Le sang d'un des loups de la tribu quileute.

Au sol, on pouvait distinguer les traces d'une lutte sans merci. Les arbres déracinés témoignaient de la violence de l'affrontement. Si jamais un des membres de la meute avait était tué, s'en était fini des Cullens. Il leur faudrait sur le champ partir à la recherche d'un nouveau territoire, peut-être en Nouvelle Zélande ou en Islande. Une perspective plutôt amère alors qu'il venait d'aménager dans la région.

Edward suivie les traces dans la boue jusqu'à atteindre la fin de la piste aux abords d'une rivière.

Carlisle et Jasper le suivaient de près, cherchant avec inquiétude un loup potentiellement blessé.

Ce qu'ils découvrirent fut pourtant une scène bien plus macabre qu'ils ne le s'étaient imaginé : Les restes d'un vampire démembré.

La meute faisait des ravages lorsqu'elle chassait à plus de deux...

Finalement, Edward parvint à retrouver la piste de la bête blessée. L'odeur de sang était si âpre qu'il en eut un frisson écœuré.

C'est alors qu'il le vit. L'animal était d'un brun-roux et mesurait au moins 10 pieds de longueur. Il se tenait dignement au milieu de trois autres loups, ces derniers restant à distance raisonnable de leur Alpha.

Le sol était tapissé de sang frais et Edward comprit que c'était le chef de meute qui avait été blessé durant l'affrontement.

Le vampire écarquilla soudain les yeux de surprise. Une petite silhouette courrait en direction de la meute et tous les loups s'écartèrent à son arrivé.

Edward pensa d'abord à un quileute non transformé, mais la personne était bien trop pale pour être d'origine amérindienne.

Le loup roux grogna mais plus en raison de sa douleur évidente que par crainte du nouveau venu. La bête avait une plaie béante dans le cou.

Edward comprit qu'il s'agissait là d'une morsure de vampire.

Le visage pale qui venait de rejoindre la meute semblait être un jeune homme, pas plus âgé que la vingtaine. Son torse était nu et recouvert d'étranges symboles.

Il vint inspecter la blessure du loup, son visage tendu de concentration et d'inquiétude. Puis, il fit une chose qui retourna l'estomac du vampire. Il plongea sa tête dans la plaie et en aspira le sang avant de le recracher. Il répéta l'opération plusieurs fois avant que les grognements du loup ne double en intensité.

L'espace d'une fraction de seconde, le regard profond de la créature croisa celui d'Edward. Le vampire savait qu'on l'avait repéré.

Le visage pale se retourna prestement, semblant comprendre l'inquiétude du loup.

Si Edward avait eu un souffle, il aurait été coupé lorsqu'il croisa des yeux bien trop verts pour être naturels.

Les cheveux d'ébène du garçon étaient éparpillés en tresses et mèches sauvages autour de son visage, ce dernier barbouillé de sang. Il était ridiculement petit en comparaison du loup. Pourtant, ses muscles fins et toniques lui donnaient une aura presque mystique. Des runes celtes et scandinaves avaient été tatoué un peu partout sur sa peau aussi blanche que la lune.

Edward n'avait jamais observé un homme avec tant d'admiration et de curiosité. Le garçon essuya sa bouche sans pour autant parvenir à éponger tout le sang qui coulait de son menton. Il avait certainement tenté d'aspirer le venin des veines du loup. Son regard émeraude était toujours tourné vers les buissons où Edward s'était caché.

Sachant que sa présence avait été flairé, le vampire sortit avec prudence hors de sa cachette.

Les loups grognèrent de plus bel lorsqu'il s'avança en terrain découvert, mais d'un geste de main, le garçon fit taire la meute.

Edward se demanda un instant quel place pouvait occuper l'étrange personnage dans la hiérarchie de la meute. A sa grande surprise, se fut une voix familière qui entama la conversation :

\- Je m'attendais à vous voir débarquer ! Déclara le garçon, son timbre à la fois doux et profond. Nous sommes parvenus à neutraliser un vampire sur trois. Les deux autre nous ont malheureusement faussé compagnie pendant le démembrement de leur camarade...

Même tarit depuis plus d'un siècle, le sang d'Edward se figea dans ses veines. L'homme devant lui avait parlé du meurtre de ce vampire avec une neutralité déconcertante.

Un mouvement à sa droite le fit soudainement revenir à la réalité. Carlisle et Jasper venaient de le rejoindre.

-Jasper m'a informé que les quileutes avaient enfin trouvé un chaman à leur mesure. Je suis heureux de faire enfin votre connaissance, Harry. Annonça Carlisle d'un ton courtois.

Harry ? Ce nom lui disait quelques choses...D'où Jasper pouvez bien connaître ce jeune homme ?

Puis Edward eut comme un flash de lucidité. L'image d'un garçon de petite stature et aux lunettes ronde s'imposa à son esprit.

\- Harry Black? Chuchota-t-il, incrédule.

Harry ne sembla cependant pas entendre les propos du vampire, son visage tourné vers Jasper et Carlisle.

-Le plaisir est partagé Monsieur Cullen. Compte tenu de la situation, j'aurais espéré convenir d'un rendez-vous afin que nous puissions revoir quelques détails concernant le traité établi par mon prédécesseur.

\- Dans quel optique ? Demanda Carlisle d'un ton plus méfiant.

\- L'améliorer. Répondit simplement le jeune homme. Deux générations ont passé depuis cet accord et je pense qu'il serait préférable d'avoir une discussion dans les formes avec vous.

Le père du Coven parut contempler la proposition du chaman avant de prendre sa décision.

\- Votre demande me semble sage...Convenu-t-il finalement avec précaution. Dans ce cas, que dites-vous de nous retrouver en terrain neutre, demain soir, lorsque le soleil sera à son zénith ?

\- Je peux aussi accepter une discussion amicale autour d'un thé, Monsieur Cullen. Répondit Harry, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres. Nous sommes après tout deux anglais loin de leur terre natale. Pourquoi donc ne pas nous traiter en parfait gentlemans et régler nos problèmes de façon civilisé ?

\- Si c'est à un gentleman que j'ai affaire, répondit Carlisle à présent moins tendu. Il n'y pas de raison pour que je refuse votre proposions. Que dites-vous de venir prendre le thé, demain à 16 heures ?

\- J'accepte volontiers. Acquiesça le chamane.

Puis, après un salut de la tête, le garçon grimpa avec souplesse sur le dos du loup alpha. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes à la meute pour disparaître dans la forêt.

Ils laissèrent derrière eux trois vampires, un cadavre démembré, et une flopée de questions qui ne trouveraient de réponses que le lendemain, devant quelques spéculoos et un earl grey.

* * *

Coucou j'espère que vous avez apprécié ce nouveau chapitre ! Si vous avez reconnu la référence mise entre les lignes, faites le moi savoir ;)

Des bisous,

LDDW


	4. Partie III - La Plume -

Mille mercis à **Skiria** pour la correction de ce chapitre ! Je crois qu'elle sera la marraine la bonne fée de cette fic ;)

* * *

Pour une lecture plus vivante, je conseil le visionnage d'un clip Youtube lorsque le symbole (*) apparaîtra dans le récit. Voici le nom de la vidéo :

 _ **Eivør - True Love (Official Music Video)**_

* * *

Partie 3 - La plume -

* * *

 _C'est un chasseur ailé à l'immense envergure,_  
 _Qui tournoie en planant dans le creux des vallées._  
 _Son regard est perçant ; il est cruel et dur,_  
 _Qui cherche sans ciller une proie condamnée_

 _Et sans aucun espoir de pouvoir s'échapper_  
 _Quand, éclair emplumé, il va fondre des cieux._  
 _C'est un oiseau géant aux serres acérées_  
 _Comme griffes d'acier. C'est le héraut des dieux._

 _Dans son nid tout tressé de branchages cornus,_  
 _Un aiglon blanc l'attend ; et son corps presque nu_  
 _Attend avidement une chair douce et tendre..._

Harry se réveilla en sursaut, se prenant instinctivement la tête dans les mains pour faire passer sa migraine.

"Bon sang !" Jura intérieurement le sorcier. "Me voilà digne du professeur Trelawney..."

Faire des prédictions en rêve était certainement l'aspect le plus contraignant de sa fonction de chaman. C'était toutefois le seul moyen de rentrer en contact avec son animal totem : l'aigle.

Il lui faudrait certainement plus d'une semaine pour déchiffrer le message. Il pensa un moment à demander de l'aide à Firenze. Peut-être le centaure aurait-il une vague idée du sens de cette prophétie ?

Son réveil indiquait qu'il allait encore être en retard en cours. Après la soirée qu'il avait passé à chasser des vampires, son seul désire était de retourner s'enterrer dans ses couvertures.

A deux mètres de son lit, Jacob ronflait comme une locomotive. Harry n'avait pas honte de dire qu'il était jaloux. Le métamorphe n'était pas très assidue à l'école. Le sorcier ne serait pas surpris si à son retour, Jacob n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce.

Tandis qu'il se brossait les dents, une idée vint alors à l'esprit du fils de James Potter. Il dégaina son tube de dentifrice et étala la pâte mentholée sur le front de l'adolescent.

Certes, c'était très immature de la part d'un homme de 25 ans. Mais que voulez-vous ? Harry n'avait pas eu une enfance assez épanouissante pour jouer les troubles paix.

Rassurez-vous, le sorcier s'était pas mal rattrapé depuis qu'il avait aménagé chez les Blacks.

Jetant un dernier sortilège pour faire son lit, il s'examina quelques instants dans la glace. Des cernes lui tombaient sous les yeux mais dans l'ensemble, il était assez présentable pour une nouvelle journée de cours.

Il transplana comme à son habitude dans le placard à balais de l'école. Sans commentaire...

La journée se passa comme au ralentit. A vrai dire, il appréhendait quelques peu sa rencontre officielle avec les Cullens. Carlisle lui avait fait bonne impression. Et même si Jasper l'avait assuré que sa famille était tout à fait respectable, il avait quelques doutes sur la réaction des vampires lorsqu'ils apprendraient l'existence des sorciers, en particulier celle d'Edward Cullen. Le garçon ne lui avait pour ainsi dire plus jamais adressé la parole après leur première interaction. Harry n'avait pas besoin d'être voyant pour prédire la moyenne catastrophique qu'il allait se taper en musique.

Un week-end sur deux pourtant, Jasper, Julia et Joseph lui enseignait à jouer de la guitare. Harry espérait qu'à la fin de l'année, ils pourraient tous les quatre créer un groupe.

Comme tous les lundi, Harry se dirigea avec l'entrain de condamné vers la classe de musique. Il s'était déjà psychologiquement mis en mode "zombie" pour subir la compagnie mortelle de son binôme lorsque l'inimaginable se produit :

\- Bonjour Black. Le salua Edward, ses yeux onyx le transperçant comme pour tenter d'obtenir les réponses qu'il désirait.

"Ah...Oui..." Se dit le sorcier. "Il veut probablement avoir des infos en exclusivité sur ce que je vais raconter à sa famille ce soir...".

Harry sentit ses dents grincer, ne parvenant pas à contenir sa colère.

\- Tiens ? Ricana le brun. Ça ne te dérange plus de saluer les pédales maintenant ? Tu n'as plus peur de te faire arracher ton âme en étant polie ?

\- Écoute Black je...Commença Edward.

\- Épargne moi tes excuses hypocrites Cullen ! Le coupa soudainement Harry d'un ton acide. Je sais que ta courtoisie n'est due qu'à ta curiosité pour les événements d'hier. Je vais toutefois te décevoir, tu devras attendre ce soir car je n'ai aucunement envie de répéter deux fois les mêmes informations en une journée. Suis-je bien clair ?

\- Très clair...Grinça le vampire à son côté.

Ce fut certainement le cours de musique le plus suffoquant de l'année. Même les élèves pouvaient sentir la tension électrique entre des deux garçons. Lorsque la cloche sonna finalement, Harry était le premier dehors.

Son humeur ne s'améliora pas l'après-midi. Harry avait cours d'handball et on l'avait mis en équipe avec nul autre que cette godiche de Bella Swan.

Alors qu'il se prenait une neuvième balle en pleine poire, le garçon craqua littéralement son slip.

\- Non mais c'est pas vrai Swan ! S'écria-t-il contre la jeune fille. Vise quand tu lances ! Ta mère a dû t'apprendre à comment mettre une souaffle dans un anneau non ?

A ces mots, Bella, à l'effigie d'une princesse Disney, s'enfuit en pleurant du gymnase.

Une fois dans les vestiaires, le sorcier paya amèrement d'avoir haussé le ton sur la fille du chérif. Bella Swan avait en effet un large panel d'admirateurs qu'il n'était pas conseillé de contrarier.

Conclusion : il y a des jours où on ne devrait jamais se lever.

* * *

Hagard, Harry marchait le long de la route sans même adresser un regard aux voitures qui lui klaxonnaient furieusement, manquant souvent de le renverser.

La brume était épaisse à cette heure de l'après-midi. Et bien que le sorcier soit trempé de la tête au pied, il continuait son chemin, sans que la pluie ne l'importune.

Il aurait évidemment pu passer par la forêt pour rejoindre plus rapidement la réserve, ou tout simplement transplanner, mais il éprouvait un besoin viscérale de marcher sur une route droite, toute tracée.

Toute son existence, il avait en effet dû traverser des sentiers battus, jonchés d'obstacles et d'épreuves. La mort de ses parents, les Dursleys, Sirius, la guerre... C'était comme si métaphoriquement, il essayait de se jouer du destin pour enfin avoir une vie normale.

Sa lèvre inférieure fendue et son épaule froissée le faisait souffrir, mais cette douleur n'était rien en comparaison de son état d'esprit. Il se sentait vide. Malgré tout l'amour de sa meute, malgré tous les gens qui l'avaient traité en véritable ami et soutenu, il était seul.

Même s'il avait jusqu'alors tenté de se voiler la face, il le savait:

Le soir où il s'était donné en sacrifice à Voldemort, on lui avait volé quelque chose de primordial. Et cette chose, si précieuse à ses yeux, c'était le droit de mourir.

N'est-ce d'ailleurs pas le principe d'un sacrifice ? Donner ce qu'on a de plus cher afin que notre souhait puisse être accompli ?

La pierre de résurrection lui avait montrer une dernière fois des âmes chers à son cœur qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais revoir. La baguette lui avait donné un pouvoir de vie et de mort sur l'ensemble des créatures terrestres. Et enfin, la cape était là pour lui rappeler que tout ce qui est éternel est invisible pour les yeux.

\- Tu as finalement compris le cadeau qui t'a été fait ? Demanda l'ombre qui marchait tout ce temps à ses côtés.

Il fut étrange pour Harry de voir un vieil homme regard étincelant lui sourire. Contrairement à la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrer, Albus portait une faux à la main.

\- Tu te décides finalement à me rendre une petite visite ? Après tout ce temps ? Fit remarquer Harry d'un ton plein de reproches.

\- Tu te débrouillais parfaitement bien tout seul jusqu'à présent. Répondit simplement la Mort, une moue presque sournoise sur les lèvres.

\- Et qu'est-ce qui t'as finalement amené à apparaître ? Grinça le sorcier.

\- Eh bien, lorsqu'on marche sur une route par temps de pluies, ne joue-t-on pas avec la mort ? Ironisa la faucheuse, ne se départissant jamais de son sourire.

L'humour noir du vieil homme déclencha soudain une colère sans fond dans le cœur du sorcier. C'était la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder l'océan ! Il fit face à la mort, comme il l'avait déjà fait plusieurs fois durant sa courte existence.

\- Pourquoi prendre cette apparence pour me parler ? As-tu tellement honte de me montrer ton vrai visage ! Explosa le jeune homme.

\- A vrai dire...Murmura la Mort. C'est le seul visage que je n'ai jamais possédé. Je suis désolé Harry, mais le Albus Dumbledore que tu as connu et moi ne formons qu'une seule et même personne.

A cette révélation, Harry sentit sa gorge se serrer. Les secrets de cet homme ne cesseraient-ils donc jamais ?

\- Comment ? Parvint à articuler Harry d'une voix dangereuse.

\- C'est une longue histoire...

\- Ce n'est pas comme si le temps était un problème. Contrat le sorcier.

Et à sa grande surprise, le vieil homme soupira. Son visage portait soudain toutes les rides du temps.

\- Elle était magnifique...Murmura Albus, le regard tourné vers de mélancoliques souvenirs.

\- Qui ça, elle ? Demanda Harry, plus qu'attentif aux révélations de son ancien mentor.

\- Ariana...

Le nom qu'il venait de prononcer sembla avoir sur les lèvres du vieil homme comme la douceur d'un fruit défendu.

\- Votre sœur ?

\- Elle a tellement souffert Harry...Si tu savais comme elle a souffert lorsque ces moldus s'en sont pris à elle...Puis ce jour funeste où elle a tué sa mère...

En même temps qu'Albus racontait son histoire, Harry vit se jouer devant ses yeux une toute autre version du drame qu'avait vécu le plus grand sorcier du monde.

 **(*)**

\- J'étais là pour emporter sa mère vers sa dernière demeure...Et c'est alors que nos chemins se sont croisés... Elle m'a vu...Jamais encore quiconque n'avait pu déceler ma présence. Et ses yeux...Ses yeux reflétaient mon image comme aucun miroir au monde ne le pouvait. Je suis retourné la voir plusieurs fois après ce jour. Elle était spéciale, unique. Mais la mort n'est pas faite pour aimer. Elle est impalpable... Ariana a fini par comprendre que jamais nous ne pourrions vivre ensemble. Elle s'est finalement rendue à l'évidence et m'a laissé accomplir mon sinistre travail... Mais elle n'a jamais quitté mes pensées. Elle s'était ancrée en moi comme une promesse, un espoir. C'est pourquoi je n'ai pas hésité un seul instant quand l'occasion s'est présentée. Cette chance de la revoir, elle est apparue sous les traits d'un jeune homme ambitieux et avide de puissance. Cet homme, c'était le frère d'Ariana, et il désirait plus que tout devenir Maître de la mort. Pauvre fou que j'étais, j'ai échangé ma cape contre sa peau. Après avoir conclu ce marché, je me suis précipité vers ma douce aimé, m'imaginant déjà pouvoir la serrer dans mes bras. Mais il était déjà trop tard...Et j'ai alors comprit. Ce n'était pas un hasard qu'elle ait pu me voir...Elle n'était en rien différente de ses semblables. Elle était juste déjà à moi, déjà morte à l'intérieur...Ariana s'est suicidée le 21 mai 1900. C'était un beau lundi de printemps. Ce même jour, moi, la mort, ai commencé à vivre. Mais comment vivre sans son âme sœur ? Je me refusais catégoriquement à reprendre mon rôle de faucheuse. Je voulais partir la rejoindre, là où les âmes vont une fois qu'elles ont accompli leur mission sur terre. Je suis parti en quête d'une personne, d'un être qui serait en mesure de prendre ma place. Une âme droite et juste qui serait plus grande que moi. Et c'est bien ce que tu es, Harry.

-M...Moi ? Bégaya Harry, confus.

\- Je voulais que mon successeur suscite autre chose que l'effroi chez les vivants. Je voulais trouver un être qui inspire l'amour plutôt que la peur. Que Thanos et Eros ne forme qu'une seule et même entité à travers ta personne. C'était mon cadeau fait à la vie avant de définitivement la quitter...

\- Je n'appellerais pas cela un cadeau...Murmura le jeune homme en tentant d'essuyer l'eau sur les verres de ses lunettes. Ou peut-être était-ce ses larmes, il n'en été plus vraiment sûr.

\- Mon maître serait-il insatisfait de mes services ? S'enquit la Mort, le regard chagriné par l'aveu du sorcier. Puis-je t'offrir un dernier souhait avant de quitter ce monde ?

Harry laissa échapper un souffle saccadé pour retenir ses larmes.

\- En réunissant tes reliques, je suis devenu quelque chose qui t'est supérieur Mort. Mais ce pouvoir n'est en rien une bénédiction. Je n'ai jamais voulu l'immortalité !

\- Amour, ne soit pas malheureux par ta distinction. Le Supplia la faucheuse. Demande-moi n'importe quoi qui pourrait te satisfaire, et je te l'offrirais. Même de reprendre mon rôle si la tâche est trop lourde pour toi...

Harry s'arrêta soudain de respirer, conscient qu'en restant là, au milieu de la chaussée glissante, il était susceptible de se faire faucher à tout moment. On lui donnait là la possibilité de redevenir mortel, mais à quel prix ?

Albus et Ariana ne seraient jamais réuni s'il n'assumait pas ses nouvelles responsabilités. Deux âmes sœurs seraient à jamais séparés l'une de l'autre...Alors que la sienne ne trouverait jamais sa moitié...

\- Comment puis-je obtenir ce que mon cœur désir alors que je suis moi-même cette chose ? Demanda finalement le garçon, les larmes coulant librement de ses yeux fatigués.

Mort lui sourit avec chaleur. Elle posa sa main fripée sur son épaule, et se rapprocha pour souffler à l'oreille du garçon des mots que jamais ce dernier n'oublierait.

\- Ton souhait est exaucé Harry. Je te le donne. Il est à toi. Et pour toujours...

Comme si Albus n'avait été qu'un mirage, ce dernier disparu dans les phares d'une voiture. Harry entendit les freins de l'engin crisser fort sur la route humide avant de s'arrêter en catastrophe sur le bas-côtés.

\- Tu es suicidaire ou quoi Black ? Hurla une voix grave et profonde qu'Harry aurait reconnu entre milles.

Edward Cullen était sorti de sa voiture, l'air furibond.

* * *

Toute la journée, Edward n'avait eu qu'un sujet en tête. Curieusement, il ne s'agissait en rien de Bella Swan qui jusqu'alors, avait occupé toutes ses pensées.

Non, depuis sa rencontre avec le chaman des quileutes, Edward avait impatiemment attendu l'heure du thé.

Même après avoir croisé le jeune homme en classe de musique aujourd'hui, il avait été difficile de reconnaître le chaman sous ses lunettes rondes et sa frange couvrant en partit de ses étranges yeux verts.

Harry ne lui avait pas vraiment fait de cadeau en classe... Edward savait cependant qu'il avait grandement mérité la vélocité du jeune homme à son égard.

Après tout, jusqu'à présent, Edward l'avait traité avec une scrupuleuse indifférence et même impolitesse à certain moment...

Dès le premier jour de cours, il avait en effet vu en Harry une menace. D'une part, le garçon n'avait pas une odeurs seine. Black dégageait d'étranges phéromones à la fois de sexe et de mort mêlés dans une chimie qu'un esprit macabre aurait pu qualifier de subtile.

Edward avait alors mis cette odeur sur le compte de l'homosexualité du jeune homme. Il s'était d'ailleurs promis de ne jamais l'approcher de trop près. Seul lui fut cependant indisposé par le nouveau venu.

Il ne put qu'en éprouver un profond dégoût lorsque Jasper, à l'étonnement de toute la famille, s'était familiarisé avec le garçon. Depuis lors, son frère portait toujours sur lui l'odeur infâme du brun.

Edward avait bien essayé de dissuader Jasper de s'approcher de Harry, mais en vain. L'ancien soldat semblait fasciné par son nouvel ami. Il n'était d'ailleurs pas rare que Jasper parle du garçon pendant les réunions de famille. Esmée et Carlisle avaient même encouragé cette amitié, la compagnie de Harry semblant avoir des effets positifs sur le plus jeune membre du coven.

Soudain, une ombre de dessina dans la brume et ce n'est que grâce à ses réflexe surhumain que Edward parvint à faire freiner sa voiture. Il s'en fallut de justesse pour que le vampire ne percute pas la petite silhouette au milieu de la route. Ses phares révèlent alors l'auteur de cet incident.

Harry ressemblait à un naufragé. Qu'est-ce que pouvait bien faire le chaman en plein milieu de la route !

Prit d'une rage folle, Edward sortie tel une furie de sa voiture :

\- Tu es suicidaire ou quoi Black ! S'écria-t-il à pleins poumons. Te rends-tu compte que j'aurais pu te percuter ?

Le garçon se contenta de l'observer, tremblant de tous ses membres.

Edward eut soudain un pincement de culpabilité. Il se rapprocha lentement, comme si Harry était un animal sauvage.

\- Hey ! Dit le vampire d'une voix plus douce. Harry...Tu vas bien ? Tu n'es pas blessé ?

Ce n'est que lorsque Harry leva finalement ses yeux vers lui qu'Edward pu lire toute la détresse du garçon.

\- Ce n'est rien...Répondit le garçon d'une voix rauque. J'avais juste besoin de prendre l'air...

Le vent et la pluie semblait ne plus vouloir se tarir autour d'eux et Edward ne put s'empêcher d'argué une moue réprobatrice sur son visage.

\- Que dis-tu de plutôt monter en voiture ? Proposa-t-il d'un ton engageant. Après tout, tu es censé venir prendre le thé dans moins d'une demi-heure. Je peux directement te conduire chez moi si tu veux ?

Harry lui lança un regard incertain, comme si on lui offrait là une sorte de pomme empoisonné.

\- Pourquoi es-tu si conciliant Cullen ? Je croyais que tu ne voulais rien avoir à faire avec moi ?

« Nous y voilà » se dis Edward. « Il ne me fais pas confiance et je suis loin d'avoir mérité son estime après toutes les horreurs que je lui ai dites. »

\- Écoute black, je sais que j'ai été un vrai connard avec toi. Mais je ne peux décemment pas te laisser là ! S'il te plait, monte dans cette voiture !

A sa grande surprise, le garçon soupira de résignation et monta à la place passager.

Durant le trajet, Edward lança plusieurs regards furtifs en direction du bruns, inquiet de son silence.

\- Il y a une serviette sur le siège arrière...Indiqua Edward d'un mouvement de tête.

\- Pas besoin...Répondit d'un ton morne Harry en sortant une étrange brindille de sa poche.

\- « Siccare ! » déclara le garçon d'une voix plus assuré.

Edward sentit un souffle chaud autour de lui. Une sensation peu familière pour un vampire.

Il se rendit alors compte que le cuir de son siège n'était plus trempé. Tout comme ses vêtements d'ailleurs !

Se retournant vers Harry, il put constater le même phénomène. Les cheveux du garçon étaient à présent complètement secs.

-Qu'est-ce que...Bafouilla le vampire, désorienté.

\- Je suis un sorcier. Répondit simplement Harry en continuant d'observer la route.

Un long silence suivi cette déclaration avant qu'Edward ne retrouve l'usage de la parole.

\- Car...Carlisle m'a parlé des chasses aux sorciers auxquels il a participé alors qu'il était encore humain...Ils...La sorcellerie existe donc belle et bien ?

\- N'as-tu pas déjà eu l'occasion de rencontrer Ephraïm, l'ancien chaman des quileutes ? N'était-il pas bien réel ? Contra Harry.

\- Tu veux dire que le chamanisme et la sorcellerie ne sont qu'une seule et même chose ?

\- Les chamanes sont en fait les ancêtres des sorciers. Expliqua d'une voix lointaine le garçon.

\- C'est pour parler de tout ça que tu as voulu rencontrer les membres de mon coven ?

\- Entre autres...Répondit évasivement le brun.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu vas toi aussi essayé de m'éloigner de Bella ! S'énerva soudain le vampire d'un ton venimeux.

Les yeux de Harry se tournèrent vers lui pour le fusiller du regard. Edward en eut un vertige. Les yeux du jeune homme semblaient héberger toutes les nuances de vert existantes en ce monde.

\- Je pense que tu es assez mature pour prendre la bonne décision par toi-même Cullen ! Cracha le brun. Ce n'est pas à moi de te dire ce que tu devrais faire au sujet de Swan. De plus, elle sait parfaitement dans quoi elle s'embarque.

\- Que veux-tu dire ?

Edward avait l'affreuse sensation que Harry savait quelque chose à propos de Bella qu'il ignorait.

\- Elle ne te l'a pas dit ? Demanda le sorcier en arquant un sourcil.

\- Me dire quoi ? S'énerva à nouveau le vampire.

Harry secoua finalement la tête, comme pour se débarrasser d'un parasite.

\- Ce n'est pas à moi de te dire ça. Grogna le brun. Tu n'auras qu'à lui demander lorsque tu la verras !

\- C'est à toi que je demande ! S'écria Edward d'un ton menaçant. Qu'est-ce que je devrais savoir à son propos ?

L'air lasse, Harry expira un long moment avant de finalement céder à la demande du vampire.

\- C'est une cracmolle. Révélât-t-il dans un souffle.

\- Une quoi ?

Plus la conversation avançait, plus Edward avait l'impression de poursuivre un lapin blanc.

\- Une Cracmolle. Répéta Harry. C'est l'appellation qu'on donne aux enfants de sorciers qui ne possèdent pas de pouvoirs magiques. La mère de Bella est une sorcière.

Edward observa un moment Harry avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

\- P...Pourquoi ne m'a-t-elle rien dit ? Trembla le vampire, un sentiment de trahison s'épanouissant déjà dans sa poitrine.

Harry haussa les épaules, l'air agacé.

\- Être une cracmolle n'est certainement pas quelque chose dont on peut se vanter lorsqu'on naît dans une famille de sorciers. L'éclaira Harry. N'as-tu pas remarqué qu'elle n'avait pas de très bonne relation avec son père ? C'est parce que les gènes de Charlie étaient trop humains pour qu'elle puisse hériter des pouvoirs de sa mère.

\- Comment peux-tu savoir autant de choses sur elle ? S'énerva le vampire. L'as-tu espionné ?

\- En quelques sorte. Lui avoua facilement Harry. J'ai regardé tous les registres de naissance sorcières à Forks avant d'aménager en ville. Il se trouve que mis à part Bella, aucune sorcière n'est naît dans la région ces 20 dernières années. Et puis, sa mère est une personnalité assez célèbre parmi ma communauté.

\- Tu veux dire qu'il existe des papiers officiels attestant de la présence de sorciers sur le territoire ? Comment peut-on y avoir accès ?

\- On va dire que ma communauté dispose d'une organisation moins chaotique que celle des volturies. Résuma le sorcier. Et pour répondre à ta deuxième question, je dispose d'un accès illimité à toute les informations liées aux phénomènes surnaturels qui touchent la région. Je suis, après tout, le chaman des quileutes.

\- C'est pour cela que tu as eu plus d'aisance que nous à prendre en chasse les vampires nomades ?

\- Oui.

Des centaines de questions trottaient dans l'esprit du vampire, mais une en particulier lui brûlait les lèvres.

\- Je suis télépathe. Révéla calmement Edward, n'osant croiser le regard du sorcier.

Et pour cause, Harry semblait s'être tendu à la révélation.

\- Peux-tu entendre mes pensées ? Demanda finalement le garçon, la voix beaucoup trop calme pour être naturelle.

\- Non. Répondit rapidement Edward. Je ne peux ni entendre tes pensées, ni celles de Bella. Est-ce parce vous avez du sang de sorciers dans les veines ?

Harry eut l'air de se détendre.

\- Peut-être... Mais si tu as de tels capacités, il se pourrait bien que tu descendes toi-même d'une famille de sorcier.

\- Tu plaisantes ! S'étrangla Edward en manquant de faire glisser la voiture dans un ravin.

A partir de cet instant, la conversation entre deux garçons devint de plus en plus facile. Edward ne se rendit compte qu'ils étaient arrivés à bon port qu'en apercevant le regard émerveillé de Harry devant sa demeure.

* * *

Esmée, la mère du Coven était certainement l'alter-égo de Molly Weasley. Sa gentillesse égalait en tout point celle de sa mère de substitution.

A son arrivé, Harry avait rencontré en bel et due forme la famille de vampire. Alice, Rosalie et Emett étaient assez distants, mais Harry savait que leur froideur était avant tout due à leur méfiance à son égard.

Après tout, ils devaient déjà être à cran avec Swan dans leurs pattes. L'arrivé d'un sorcier pour compléter le tableau de la famille Adams ne devait certainement pas les ravir.

C'était Jasper qui s'était proposé de lui faire visiter la maison. Puis le vampire l'accompagna au salon pour prendre le thé. Tout le Coven l'attendait déjà avec impatience, et c'est dans une relative atmosphère d'attente que Harry du finir son thé.

\- Puis-je espérer de que le traité d'Ephraïm est toujours d'actualité ? Demanda finalement Carlisle, ne se départissant jamais de son sourire polie.

\- Vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter pour la sauvegarde de vos droits Monsieur Cullen. Répondit le chaman en sirotant distraitement sa boisson. Les seuls vampires qui devraient s'inquiéter de leur sort sont ceux que la meute est en train de pourchasser.

\- Pouvons-nous offrir notre aide pour cette chasse ? Proposa Jasper avec empressement.

\- L'offre est généreuse, accorda Harry, mais je me vois contraint de refuser. Votre implication dans cette affaire pourrait compromettre votre statut de vampire indépendant et je doute que votre famille souhaite être surveillé par le MACUSA.

Carlisle eut un mouvement de recul à cette annonce. Son visage se contracta, signe qu'il ne saisissait pas bien les propos du chamane.

\- Je vous demande pardon, mais j'ai du mal à saisir les notions de vampire indépendant et de...Macusa ?

\- Allons Monsieur Cullen. N'allez pas me dire qu'après tous ces siècles passés à rencontrer des êtres surnaturels, vous pensiez que seul les volturies avaient établi une communauté secrète.

\- Je reconnais ne jamais avoir arrêter de m'étonner de la diversité présentes parmi les créatures rencontrées durant ma longue existence. Avoua Carlisle. Mais en quoi cela répond-il à ma question ? Essayez-vous de me dire qu'il existe une autorité supérieure à celle des Volturies ?

\- Vous avez l'esprit vif Monsieur Cullen. J'ai été envoyé par cette même autorité pour m'occuper activement de la sauvegarde environnementale de la région. Révéla Harry. J'ai pour mission d'aider à préserver la flore, la faune, et par extensions, vous protéger vous de tout ce qui pourrait nuire à la tranquillité de votre vie.

La famille de vampire l'observa comme s'il était en train de leur prouver l'existence du père Noël. Ce fut alors à Esmée de prendre la parole.

\- Si cette autorité peut aider des gens comme nous de survivre, je suppose qu'il doit s'agir d'une branche politique reconnu par le gouvernement américain ?

\- C'est une bonne supposition. En effet, le gouvernement est rattaché à un congrès ayant en charge tout ce qui touche à l'ordre du surnaturel. Les vampires ne représentent pas même 1% de toutes les créatures magiques dont ce congrès à la responsabilité.

Le sorcier vit du coin de l'œil Alice, Edward et Emmett perdre une seconde leur candeur naturelle pour une expression faciale ahurit.

\- Si ce congrès existe réellement, pourquoi n'en avons-nous jamais entendu parler ? Demanda Edward. Même après tous ces siècles à voyager à travers les six continents, comment se fait-il que jamais nous avons croisé le chemin de...Je ne sais pas...Un Yéti par exemple ?

Harry retint un gloussement.

\- Principalement car jusqu'à présent, vous étés parvenu avec une remarquable ingéniosité a échappé à notre surveillance. Votre mode de vie, plutôt original pour un vampire, vous a écarté de tout soupons.

\- J'ai vécu un grand nombre d'années aux cotés des Volturies. Pourtant, jamais je n'ai eu vent de ce congrès. Fit remarquer Carlisle, l'air septique.

\- Les volturies n'ont pas de compte à rendre au congrès. Tenta de leur expliquer le brun. Mais je peux vous assurer que le gouvernement a parfaitement connaissance de leur existence. Cependant, les volturies sont ce qu'on appelle des vampires « indépendants ». C'est à dire, ayant rejeté les droits et devoirs du congrès.

\- Pourquoi nous offrir votre protection puisque ne sommes très clairement pas rattaché à cette autorité ? Demanda Froidement Rosalie.

\- Parce que dans ce parc national, le congrès autorise, et même encourage à la diversité des modes de vie des créatures dites « magiques ». Les humains sont aujourd'hui de partout. Il n'y a pas seulement les tigres et les pandas qui sont menacés d'extinction. Beaucoup de créatures magiques, vampires comprit, ont du mal à garder une existence secrète. Vous vous trouvez actuellement dans une réserve destinée à la sauvegarde de nombreux êtres surnaturels. J'ai précisément été intégré à la tribu quileute pour à aider des gens comme vous à vivre paisiblement dans un environnement sain.

\- Es-tu en train de nous dire que nous sommes une sorte d'espèce protégé ? S'étrangla Emmett.

\- C'est à peu près ça. Mais ne le prenez pas mal. Les quileutes sont dans le même panier.

Harry gratifia le coven d'un sourire maladroit.

\- Et toi alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu es dans tout ça ? Fini par demander Alice.

\- Eh bien, il me semble que vous le savez déjà, je suis un chaman. Une sorte de médiateur entre les hommes et la nature, mais également avec la surnature, qui comprend ici le monde des esprits et tout être surnaturels.

\- Comment peut-on devenir un chaman ? Le gouvernement instruit-il des personnes pour exercer cette profession ou est-ce une qualification à laquelle on est destiné dès la naissance ?

\- Un peu des deux. Toutes créatures magiques disposent, dans une certaine mesure, de droits dont l'instruction fait partie. Mais concernant le métier que j'exerce, il faut avant tout être un sorcier pour se spécialiser dans les arts chamaniques.

\- Un sorcier ? Répéta Carlisle, l'air fasciné.

\- Oui. Il existe partout dans le monde des communautés de personnes disposant de pouvoirs magiques. Je suis moi-même naît dans une famille de sorciers. A l'âge de onze ans, j'ai eu la possibilité d'intégrer une école qui enseignait la maîtrise de la magie. Une fois mes études terminées, j'ai déménagé en Amérique pour suivre une formation spécialisée en chamanisme.

\- Si cette communauté est si complexe et structurée que vous le laissait entendre, pourquoi se cache-t-elle ?

\- Principalement à cause des chasses aux sorcières ayant eu lieux jusqu'au début du 19e siècle. Le Congrès magique des États-Unis a été fondé en 1693, en conséquence des procès des sorcières de Salem. Depuis, nous nous cachons des moldus, ou des personnes sans pouvoirs magiques si vous préférez. Notre principale inquiétude réside dans la protection du secret. Si jamais l'existence d'êtres surnaturels venait à être connu, beaucoup de créature seraient en danger.

\- C'est pourquoi vous avez pris en chasse les vampires...Mais pourquoi ne pas accepter notre aide dans leur capture ?

\- Même si j'ai du mal à l'avouer, les sorciers ont depuis quelques siècles des tendances plutôt xénophobes. Beaucoup de magicien désirant mettre fin au « Secret » ont monté des armés composés de créature dites « Sombres », afin d'asservir les hommes. Beaucoup de guerre ont vu le jour entre créatures magique à cause des contraintes que le congrès a mis en place.

\- Et je suppose que les vampires étaient en tête de file dans ce genre de conflit ?

Harry hocha la tête.

* * *

La soirée se passa nettement mieux que Harry ne l'avait espéré. Lui et Carlisle débattirent un long moment des changements à apporter au traité.

Plutôt fier de lui-même, le sorcier était sur le point de prendre congé lorsque Edward insista pour le ramené chez lui.

Harry ne sut pas vraiment ce qui lui prit d'accepter.

Peut-être, qu'un peu au fond de lui, il espérait que les derniers mots de Albus n'avait pas étaient que du vent...

Pourquoi, en effet, ne pas donner l'occasion à Edward de se racheter de son comportement abject ?

Le retour fut très semblable à l'allée. Edward avait une farandole de questions à poser au sorcier.

\- Tu disais tout à l'heure que la mère de Bella était célèbre chez les sorciers. Qu'a-t-elle fait précisément pour avoir tant de notoriété parmi ta communauté ?

\- Elle faisait partit de l'équipe nationale de Quidditch des États-Unis. Lui répondit Harry avec un entrain retrouvé dans la voix.

\- Le...Le quiquoi ? Bégaya le vampire.

\- Le « Quidditche » Répéta patiemment Harry, comme s'il parlait à un attardé mental. C'est un sport sorcier qu'on pratique sur des balais.

Edward ne put qu'exploser de rire à l'information.

-Ne me dis pas que même ce mythe de la sorcière sur son balai est vrai ! Ricana Edward en essayant une larme imaginaire sous l'œil. Et quoi d'autre encore ? Chapeau pointu, robe noir et baguette magique ?

\- Et des chaudrons avec pour principal ingrédient des langues de vampire ! Répliqua le sorcier avec une moue sournoise aux lèvres.

Edward n'osa plus jamais se moquer des sorciers après cette menace déguisée.

\- Ah...Euh...Donc la mère de Bella est célèbre pour jouer à ce jeu ? Demanda maladroitement le vampire.

-Mmm...Réfléchi Harry. Je crois aussi avoir lu qu'elle s'était fiancée à un Yéti...Un autre joueur de quidditche d'une équipe adverse, Phil Dwye. Ça a fait la une des journaux sorciers tout l'été aux USA.

\- Yéti...C'est le nom de l'équipe dans laquelle ce fameux Phil joue ?

Un rire cristallin résonna un instant dans la voiture. Edward en oublia de respirer tant le son le surpris.

\- Non...Parvint à articuler Harry en se serrant les côtes, pleurant de rire. Phil est un vrai Yéti Ed !

Le visage du vampire devait être drôle à voir car les rires de Harry redoublèrent.

\- Tu ne peux pas être sérieux...Grimaça Edward, se figurant déjà la mère sorcière de Bella se baladant au bras de l'abominable homme des neiges. Tout compte fait, peut-être que Bella avait hérité de quelques particularités de sa mère...Comme par exemple ses goûts originaux en matière de compagnon de vie...

Edward ne put s'empêcher d'accompagner Harry dans son fou rire. L'image était juste trop drôle !

Puis, après quelques secondes, le vampire se rendit compte qu'il ne devrait sans doute pas rire au dépend de sa petite-amie.

\- Et toi ? Tu joues au... Quidditche ?

Les rires du jeune homme cessèrent à l'instant, un regard nostalgique remplaçant le doux sourire du garçon.

\- Autrefois...Répondit Harry d'une petite voix. Mais plus maintenant...

\- Pourquoi pas ? Voulu savoir Edward.

Le sorcier soupira. Le sujet avait l'air tendu et Edward se demanda s'il ne ferait pas mieux de parler d'autre chose. Harry répondit toutefois à sa question avant que le vampire ne puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit.

\- En devenant chaman, un sorcier accepte de se plier à certaine tradition. Le balai est une invention récente et les quileutes réprouve son utilisation.

\- Tu as l'air d'aimer voler. Constata le vampire avec sourire compatissant.

\- J'aime surtout la vitesse. Sourit Harry, le regard rêveur.

Sentant qu'il avait peut-être un peu plombé l'atmosphère, Edward eut soudain une idée.

\- Qu'est ce qui peut être plus rapide qu'une Volvo C 30 ? Demanda finalement Edward en appuyant son pied sur l'accélérateur.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la frontière quileute, les rires des deux garçons se répercutaient dans toute la forêt.

Edward se demandait distraitement comment sa relation avec le chaman était passé de « hostile » à « amicale" en l'espace d'un après-midi.

A vrai dire, c'était bien la première fois qu'il était en voiture en compagnie d'un humain qui appréciait la vitesse. Pas une seule fois le garçon n'avait ciller pendant leur course folle jusqu'à la réserve.

\- Merci de m'avoir raccompagné jusqu'ici. Lui sourit Harry en détachant sa ceinture.

\- Tu ne vas pas avoir de souci pour retrouver ton chemin dans la nuit ? S'inquiéta Edward.

Le sorcier lui sourit alors mystérieusement et dans un « Pop », il disparut sans crier garde.

Le vampire faillit en avoir une crise cardiaque...

A la place du sorcier, sur le siège passager, Edward retrouva une plume d'aigle.

Il était déjà impatient d'être à demain.

* * *

Si cette histoire vous plait, je publierais régulièrement. Mais comme j'ai deux autres fics en attentes, je ne peux hélas rien promettre.

Pour ceux qui me suivent, il y aura probablement un nouveau chapitre de Catharsis cette semaine.

Des bisous,

LDDW


End file.
